Paraiso Salvaje
by Lirio Negro
Summary: Un hombre sensual e igualmente poderoso, una mujer tan hermosa como atrevida, y un paisaje envolvente... Es lo único necesario para tener una mezcla explosiva... Para tener un Paraíso Salvaje... ExT
1. Un beso ¿Robado?

**Holaaa!!!**

**Este es mi nuevo fic de esta pareja tan hermosa… espero que sea de su agrado leerla.**

**La verdad es que pretendía adaptar otra de mis historias con los personajes de esta serie, pero decidí que mejor creaba una pensando exclusivamente en ellos.**

**Antes del fic quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones…**

**Utilice el nombre de México ya que fue gracias a sus paisajes que me inspire para hacer esta historia… pero no necesariamente lo que diga de animales, flora o clima tiene que ser como lo es en realidad… eso lo estoy usando del sur de mi país, donde es campo, así que por favor no me reten si hay alguna inconcordancia con la realidad.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus autoras, Clamp, y solo hago esto para entretenerme un rato y pasar el tiempo.**

**Ahora la historia...**

* * *

_**.-Paraíso Salvaje-.**_

"_Un beso… ¿Robado?"_

Noroeste de México, Sonora.

"_Demasiado tiempo sin ver este paisaje"_ Se lamentaba mentalmente una mujer mientras salía de la estación de tren y daba un vistazo con sus ojos amatistas a las montañas que se alzaban tras las casas. Todo teñido de verde, con frondosos árboles adornándolo todo. Miró el pueblo por un segundo, pero debido a que no se dirigía a ese lugar no le presto mayor importancia, sin duda durante esos años en los que no había estado presente la pequeña urbanización había crecido considerablemente.

Una maleta con ruedas de color negro estaba sujeta firmemente por su mano derecha y con la otra protegía sus ojos de la fuerte luz solar. Dio un suspiro y siguió buscando a la persona que se suponía estaría esperándola para esa hora, seguramente se había atrasado por algún problema de ultima minuto. Así era todo por ese lugar, el pueblo de Tomoeda aun dependía de muy pocos medios de comunicación entre sí, solo los que tenían el suficiente dinero podían darse el lujo de tener teléfono en su casa.

El sonido del próximo tren saliendo la distrajo, las personas transitaban apresuradamente por su lado, ignorando completamente los pensamientos de la joven. Se hizo a un lado y busco un lugar cómodo donde esperar, estaba segura que el capataz de su madre demoraría mas de lo que había imaginado.

Cuando estuvo sentada en una banca cerca de la puerta de la estación busco un libro que venia leyendo en el camino para entretenerse y noto lo mal que estaba su aspecto. No llevaba ni una hora en ese lugar y ya estaba cubierta de polvo. Su pantalón negro estaba medio gris, su blusa blanca ya no parecía ser de ese color y su cabello definitivamente debió habérselo tomado, porque ahora este estaba hecho un desastre. Debió haberse anticipado a esto, no porque no hubiera ido al pueblo en los últimos seis años significaba que había olvidado como eran las cosas en la provincia, pero solo quería darle una buena impresión a su querida pariente, ahora eso seria casi imposible.

Dejo escapar una pequeña maldición entre dientes, siempre lograba perder los modales cuando las cosas no salían como ella quería, gracias a Dios eso no ocurría muy a menudo. De todos modos, en ese momento no podía hacer nada para mejorar la situación, solo quería que su espera terminara pronto.

Cuando se disponía a volver a buscar su libro una fuerte voz se escucho a la distancia y ella supo inmediatamente quien era. Se puso de pie y busco entre las personas casi desesperadamente. Lo diviso a casi cincuenta metros de ella gritando su nombre.

- ¡Estoy aquí! – llamo la atención del hombre mientras levantaba un brazo para que la viera.

El hombre, que más bien era un joven, parecía tener unos cuantos años más que ella, era alto, fornido, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro; traía puestos unos jeans azules gastados y una camiseta manga corta del mismo color.

- Siento la demora – se disculpó una vez llego al lado de la mujer. Ella lo miro sonriendo y lo abrazo con cariño, él correspondió el gesto con agrado – Tuve que hacer unos tramites antes de venir y se me paso el tiempo.

- No te preocupes, solo espere un par de horas – dijo al separarse, al ver que el hombre abría sus ojos ambarinos por la sorpresa sonrió mas abiertamente – Estoy bromeando, acabo de llegar.

- Veo que has tenido problemas – le comentó divertido el castaño refiriéndose a su atuendo, mientras tomaba la maleta y emprendía el viaje hacia donde había dejado el vehículo.

- No es gracioso… - con una mueca de fingida molestia comenzó a caminar y alcanzo con facilidad al joven – Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para volver a acostumbrarme, así que no me molestes Shaoran…

- Lo que tu digas – en la parte trasera de la camioneta puso el equipaje y se introdujo del lado del conductor, seguido por la amatista que subía por el lado contrario – Si Sakura te viera se moriría de la risa – agrego cuando se pusieron en marcha – Nadie te creería que viviste aquí toda tu niñez y adolescencia – miro a su derecha y vio que la joven lo miraba atenta a lo que decía – Te has convertido en toda una citadina.

- Es solo la costumbre… Pasara con el tiempo – expresó con cierta melancolía – Sabes mejor que nadie que soy una vaquera de sangre – ambos sonrieron y la joven cambio drásticamente el tema, no entendía porque pero se sentía un poco incomoda habando de si misma – Y ¿Cómo esta Sakura?

- Como siempre, parece que nunca se le acaba la energía – los ojos ambarinos no se despegaban de la pista por la que iban, pero hablaba normalmente – A conseguido un trabajo en el rancho vecino.

- Me alegro mucho por ella, pero no me refería a eso – notó por el semblante de Shaoran que él ya sabia a lo que se refería – ¿Como estas tú con ella?

El hombre sonrió ampliamente, pensando un momento en la mujer que respondía al nombre de Sakura. Como ya lo había dicho, ella rebosaba en vitalidad, además era alegre, optimista y sincera, cualidades por las cuales le había sido imposible no fijarse en ella. Poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes, cabello castaño hasta los hombros y era de una estatura similar a la amatista. Sin duda la esmeralda era el amor de su vida.

- Sakura y yo… - murmuró después de un leve silencio – Nos casaremos en tres meses.

Un pequeño grito de emoción escapo de la garganta de la joven sentada a su lado, sus ojos brillaron con autentica felicidad y, sin importar donde se encontraban, se abalanzó sobre el castaño mientras decía…

- ¡Que felicidad, sabia que todo seria así! – lo apretaba como si de una niña se tratara cuando su padre le cumplía uno de sus caprichos. Y como no estar feliz si sus dos mejores amigos por fin habían decidido dar ese paso tan importante – Ya pensaba que nunca se atreverían a confesarse sus sentimientos – lo regaño una vez decidió soltarlo. Observo como los colores acudían al rostro del hombre y sonrió, seguía siendo el mismo, tímido y reservado, pero una persona confiable y respetable. Sakura y él eran el uno para el otro – Estoy ansiosa de verla y poder hablar.

Perdió la vista en el horizonte, en el panorama que le ofrecía el lugar, no se cansaba de admirarlo, cada vez que lo hacia creía que el tiempo se detenía y que la naturaleza la rodeaba para devolverle la tranquilidad a su cuerpo.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir una enorme construcción, no lograba recordarla, esa casona no estaba ahí la última vez que había estado en Tomoeda. Llamó de sobre manera su atención, a simple vista parecía ser tan lujosa como costosa, Al pasar frente a ella leyó en un arco de madera el nombre del rancho.

- Tomoyo… - dijo el hombre a su lado con la intención de tener su atención – Creo que ya no vale la pena seguir escondiéndotelo – ahora si que había logrado su propósito. Dobló en el terreno adyacente a la mansión y se estaciono junto a una casa de dos pisos – Las cosas aquí no están como tu madre te dijo.

Su vista se clavo en la de la chica y espero alguna reacción de parte de ella, estaba callada y parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. Sonomi Daidouji, la dueña del lugar donde el joven trabajaba como capataz y administrador tenía serios problemas desde hace algunas semanas con sus animales y finanzas. Shaoran había hecho lo que podía, pero la situación se había escapado de sus manos.

- ¿Qué tan mal? – preguntó completamente repuesta de la primera impresión.

- Hace dos semanas la señora se vio obligada a vender parte de sus tierras – explico tras un suspiro, sabia perfectamente que esto era un golpe para ella, ya que amaba este lugar tanto o mas que él – Además… Los animales están desapareciendo.

Esto último le había costado decirlo, él era el responsable de las reces y, por tanto, de las perdidas que habían tenido. No podía hacer nada, Sonomi no se lo había permitido, solía decir que prefería perder algunos animales a que algo le pasara. Pero pese a lo ordenado, se había visto en la obligación de investigar por sus propios medios y ya tenia una ligera idea de lo que pasaba.

- ¿Se los están robando? – cuestionó sorprendida - ¿Y porque mi madre no ha hecho nada? – se sentía engañada, se lo habían ocultado por alguna razón y exigía saber porque.

- Sonomi me prohibió meterme en el asunto – revelo con cierto pesar – Aunque no seguí por completo sus ordenes – una sonrisa minúscula se formo en los labios de la chica, sabia que él no acataría una orden así – Estoy seguro que uno de nuestros vecinos nos los roba con descaro – su opinión fue fluida, con ella no tenia que ocultar lo que pensaba – Y debido a los problemas económicos no tenemos medios para cerrar los limites que unen a los tres terrenos.

- No sabia que… ¿En que demonios estaba pensando mi madre? – impotencia, era la sensación en su interior. Si hubiera sabido habría hecho hasta lo imposible por evitarlo.

- Escúchame… - Shaoran se había puesto mas serio, aunque no fuera muy abierto con sus emociones quería mucho a ambas mujeres, madre e hija, por lo que quería evitar un enfrentamiento entre ellas – Tu madre no tiene la culpa, solo se dejo llevar por lo que dijo un tipo al cual no quiero nombrar – Tomoyo lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero se relajo al ver que el lo decía de verdad – No le recrimines nada, ya tiene suficiente con lo que se recrimina ella misma… Solo necesita tu apoyo.

- Y lo tendrá – dijo sin duda en sus palabras - Dime quien fue el desgraciado…

- Creo que si lo piensas un segundo sabrás quien es el único que haría algo así… - mientras Tomoyo meditaba él siguió con la explicación de lo sucedido – Hace algunos meses comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a Sonomi. No me correspondía entrometerme así que no lo hice, por lo que cuando me di cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del sujeto ya era demasiado tarde – dio un suspiro resignado cuando recordó lo sucedido – Perdimos una gran cantidad de dinero y animales en una venta que no salio como se había previsto… Este sujeto lo había planeado todo, pretendía comprar a muy bajo precio las tierras cuando tu madre se viera desesperada, pero ella se dio cuenta de lo que se proponía y las vendió a otra persona.

- Fue Takamoto… ¿Verdad? – ante el asentimiento de Shaoran, una ira incontrolable creció en su interior.

Akira Takamoto era conocido por su buen ojo en los negocios, además que no era demasiado viejo, solo contaba con treinta y cinco años, y eso lo hacia un hombre muy cotizado por las damas solteras de la región.

Se mordió el labio inferior para poder controlarse, seguramente él se había aprovechado de la soledad que rodeaba a su madre después de estar tantos años como viuda. No la culpaba, claro que no, pero ese hombre pagaría por lo que había hecho.

- Entonces es muy probable que sea el quien se roba los animales – aseguro con voz seca. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y miraba al frente.

- Lo mismo creo yo… Es por esa razón que tu madre quiere hacerse cargo ella misma.

Ahora las cosas tomaban forma en la mente de Tomoyo, esas eran las razones de porque su madre había escondido todo.

- Guardaremos esto como un secreto – murmuró. El castaño la miro sorprendido – Mi madre seguirá creyendo que yo no se nada y nosotros arreglaremos el problema – se volteo para mirarlo y sonrió triunfal, él hizo el mismo gesto y con eso sellaron la complicidad - ¿A quien le vendió la tierra mi madre?

- Al eterno rival de Takamoto – explicó, señalando hacia la mansión que había dejado sin habla a la joven – Llego poco después que tú te fuiste y formo casi un imperio en menos de un año. Algunos dicen que donde pone el ojo pone la bala – rió de buena gana y Tomoyo lo miro extrañada ¿Qué podía ser tan gracioso?

- ¿Me contaras el chiste o tendré que quedarme con la duda? – preguntó. La tensión de la conversación anterior había desaparecido, ahora si podían hablar relajadamente.

- Solo recordaba el día en que tu madre le dijo a Takamoto que ya había vendido las tierras… Y cuando se entero de quien las había comprado casi le da un infarto.

- Se lo tenia merecido – sonrió Tomoyo - ¿En que trabaja ese hombre? – preguntó interesada por el nuevo vecino.

- Principalmente con bovinos, y ovinos, pero también se le conoce por tener los mejores caballos en competencias. Por cuatro años consecutivos se ha llevado todos los premios en las competencias del pueblo, además… - sonrió misteriosamente mirando de manera extraña a la amatista – Solo tiene tres años mas que tú – dijo con peculiar énfasis en esa parte – El año pasado me pidió que participara con su caballo saltador y este año quiere que lo haga de nuevo, y es en su rancho donde Sakura trabaja como cocinera… En conclusión, es un buen tipo.

Tomoyo se sorprendió por la explicación de su amigo. Debía ser un hombre interesante. Solo un hombre con muchas agallas y valor se metía con Takamoto sin temer a las represalias. Se sentía ansiosa por conocerlo.

- ¿Y como se llama este hombre?... – la curiosidad pudo mas que su compostura.

Shaoran estaba a punto de responder, pero una voz los hizo darse cuenta que llevaban casi media hora hablando en la camioneta. Salieron del vehículo y Tomoyo se acercó rápidamente a la mujer que bajaba unos pequeños escalones en la entrada de la casa.

- Mamá… - la abrazo con fuerza. Tanto tiempo sin verla – ¡Que alegría verte!

- Lo mismo digo… - la observo con añoranza, había extrañado demasiado a su hija. Había crecido, se veía mas madura y hermosa, pero seguía siendo su niña – No puedo creer que de ahora en adelante no te vayas a ir…

Tomoyo detuvo una pequeña lágrima que escapaba de los ojos grises de su madre. Se recrimino interiormente por no haber venido antes a visitarla, pero se había enfrascado en sus estudios para poder llenarla de orgullo.

Sonomi era una mujer de cuarenta y cinco años, con el cabello castaño corto y un poco más alta que ella. Llevaba puesto un vestido de mangas cortas y unas sandalias. Se veía preciosa, sin duda muchas mujeres la envidiarían por encontrarse tan bien a su edad.

Shaoran había permanecido tras la amatista contemplando la escena, ellas eran como su familia y las apreciaba como tal. Hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y dijo…

- Llevare las maletas a la habitación de Tomoyo… - pasó junto a las mujeres y se adentro en la vivienda.

- Será mejor que hagamos lo mismo. Debes arreglarte para comer – un sonrojo pronunciado se asomo en las mejillas de la joven, mientras Sonomi sonreía ante su reacción. Ese era su más adorado tesoro.

Entraron por la misma puerta por la que había entrado el castaño unos minutos antes. La casa poseía dos niveles, estaba pitada de un color rojizo y una terraza adornaba tanto el frente como la parte trasera de la misma. Tenia en su interior cinco habitaciones, tres en el segundo piso, todas con baños personales y dos en el primero, las cuales una era utilizada como estudio y otra como cuarto de lavado. La cocina era amplia y tenía un pequeño merendero auxiliar en su interior. En la sala había una chimenea un poco vieja, pero que funcionaba perfectamente, y el comedor era para una capacidad máxima de seis personas.

En conclusión, no era ostentosa, pero tenía todo lo necesario.

Se separaron al pie de la escalera y Tomoyo se dirigió a toda prisa a su habitación, la misma que había ocupado durante la mayoría de su vida y que la seguía esperando.

…….

Antes de almorzar arreglo sus cosas en el armario de su cuarto, no traía toda su ropa, pero esta llegaría en algunos días con el resto de sus cosas. Se dio una ducha y cambio el atuendo dispuesta bajar, después de conversar con su madre tenia la intención de dar un paseo a caballo por las praderas.

Se vistió con un pantalón holgado de color ceniza opaca, zapatillas y una camiseta de magas tres cuartos negra. Su cabello, que le llegaba con facilidad a la cintura y que poseía un color azabache, lo recogió en una coleta alta, no quería que le estorbara mas adelante.

La comida estaba servida cuando hizo su aparición en el primer piso, solo la estaban esperando. Se sentaron a comer mientras hablaban amenamente sobre todo lo ocurrido durante estos años.

Tomoyo entusiasmada contó todo lo relacionado con sus estudios y lo feliz que estaba de haberse graduado para poder ejercer en las tierras de su madre.

Shaoran comentó de lo que ambas mujeres querían saber, su boda. Durante la conversación le pidió a la joven amatista que fuera su madrina ya que ambos, él y Sakura, lo habían hablado y estaban de acuerdo, ante esto ella no pudo más que aceptar feliz.

Y Sonomi no paraba de platicar sobre su apuesto vecino. Que era un hombre educado, cortes, agradable, sincero, determinado y otras tantas cualidades que terminaron por abrir por completo la curiosidad de Tomoyo. Lo que su madre quería decir era que parecía ser el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer.

Después de levantarse de la mesa Sonomi pidió a su hija que la acompañara al estudio, Shaoran se retiro poniendo como excusa unos asuntos que debía terminar para esa tarde, pero antes de irse le dirigió una significativa mirada a Tomoyo, recordándole lo que habían acordado. Ella solo asintió y se dirigió hacia donde su madre se había marchado.

El estudio era acogedor, un ventanal estaba situado tras el escritorio, habían algunas estanterías con libros, un sofá de dos cuerpos y algunas lámparas. Pero aun quedaba bastante espacio para usar. La mujer de cabello oscuro se alegro al ver esto, ya que entre sus pertenencias tenia demasiados libros que había usado durante esos años en la ciudad y lo cuales no pretendía desechar.

- Tomoyo, es hora que te enteres de algunas cosas que han sucedido aquí… - dijo la señora Daidouji sentándose tras el escritorio y apoyando las manos en el mismo – Te lo explicare de una vez… - cerro los ojos durante un instante y dio un suspiro para continuar. Su hija la miraba atenta, sosteniendo la respiración – Estoy enferma.

Abrió sus orbes amatistas ante la sorpresa. Sintió que la sangre se le helo en las venas al solo pensar que a su único pariente, la persona que le había dado la vida, le pudiera pasar algo. No estaba preparada para algo así.

- ¿Qué… Que quieres decir? – la voz se le quebró mientras hablaba, pero trataba de mantenerse serena para poder seguir escuchando.

- Hace unos dos meses y medio me diagnosticaron un tumor cerebral… - la mujer castaña mantenía la cabeza alta, observando a su hija – Me han dado algunos medicamentos para los malestares, pero debo viajar a la ciudad para realizarme los exámenes pertinentes y comenzar con el tratamiento – abrió un cajón y saco algunos papeles – Aquí esta todo mas detallado. Quiero que te hagas cargo del rancho y que te asegures que la próxima venta de animales sea provechosa, ya que… Le debo el dinero a alguien.

Tomoyo, que estaba leyendo los documentos, miró a su madre con expresión extraña, no dijo nada, pero su progenitora sabía perfectamente que quería saber más.

- Nadie lo sabe mas que yo, el señor Hiiragizawa y ahora tú.

- ¿Y quien es ese señor? – pregunto con desconfianza.

- Nuestro vecino – respondió Sonomi con naturalidad – él estaba conmigo cuando sufrí el primer desmayo y por eso, tras acompañarme al hospital del pueblo ese mismo día, se enteró… - guardo silencio un momento – Es a él a quién le debo el dinero, a pesar que vendí parte de las tierras para sacar lo necesario para los exámenes no fue suficiente y él me lo prestó…

La amatista bajo la mirada, no tenía nada que decir, no sabia como reaccionar… Tenía temor y se sentía medio desesperada por dentro. Sus sentidos estaban alterados, su cabeza funcionaba al cien tratando de asimilarlo todo y poder dirigir alguna palabra de apoyo a su madre, pero su voz parecía estar cortada.

- Iré contigo – logro articular después de unos minutos de silencio.

- No – fue la única respuesta de la mujer castaña. Tomoyo trato de protestar, pero fue inmediatamente acallada – Te necesito aquí.

Asintió lentamente mientras sentía un nudo en su garganta. Su madre se puso de pie y la abrazo. Los papeles estaban intercambiados. Le acaricio el cabello cuando sintió los brazos de su hija rodearla con fuerza y cariño.

- Todo estará bien… Partiré mañana por la mañana y si todo sale bien regresare antes de la boda de Sakura.

Permanecieron así durante un largo rato antes que Sonomi decidiera que era hora de empacar. Quedaron de acuerdo en verse para la cena, puesto que ahora la amatista necesitaba mucho mas salir a pasear, y que seria ella quien la llevara a la estación de trenes.

Sentía que estaba en jaque, por una parte estaba lo que le había informado Shaoran, los problemas económicos, los cuales su madre ni siquiera menciono durante la conversación, y por otro estaba la enfermedad de su madre… ¿Tendría el dinero suficiente para costear todo? Se prometió a si misma que cuando su madre regresara tendría la hacienda otra vez en pie y con eso podrían estar tranquilas.

………

Ensillo al caballo con algo de ayuda por parte de Shaoran. Era un macho, uno de los dos que había en el rancho, era un pura sangre ingles, tenia el pelaje café oscuro, la crin estaba muy bien cortada, a diferencia del flequillo, el cual estaba largo y tapaba levemente la mancha blanca que tenia entre los ojos.

Era de su madre, y el otro, muy similar a ese, era de Shaoran. No necesitaban más y Tomoyo estaba mejor así.

Monto el caballo con dificultad, el tiempo fuera de práctica parecía estar afectándola, pero no se desanimo por eso. Comenzó haciéndolo trotar lentamente para acostumbrarse a su ritmo, y para su suerte parecía manso y confiable.

Esa sensación de confianza hacia los animales era una de las razones por las cuales había estudiado Medicina Veterinaria. Se había especializado en los equinos debido a que era sus animales favoritos y porque tenía numeroso campo laboral en ese lugar. Pero también podía hacerse cargo de los bovinos y demás animales de campo, controlando sus ciclos de reproducción y salud. Se había esforzado al máximo para lograr cumplir su sueño y ahora que había terminado la universidad podía asegurar que ese era solo el primer paso hacia el futuro.

Llego a la cima de una colina y pudo apreciar todo el esplendor de los valles. Cubierto por extensa y variada vegetación, árboles y flores por excelencia. Sonidos naturales y uno que otro animal pastando por las cercanías.

El sol brillaba en el cielo completamente despejado. Hacia calor, pero gracias al viento no sentía esa sensación sofocante. Además, se había cambiado el peinado para poder colocarse un sombrero de cuero y ahora lo traía suelto

Recordó que de niña le gustaba ir al río y sonrió al ver claramente en su mente la imagen de su padre. Era un hombre encantador, trabajador y cariñoso.

Suspiró mientras seguía admirando el paisaje y emprendía el camino a un destino definido.

En poco menos de veinte minutos estaba acercándose a la rivera, podía escuchar sus aguas con la corriente. Bajo del caballo con cuidado y lo dejo para que comiera y se refrescara mientras ella iba a buscar un punto mejor para observar el lugar. Caminó algunos metros y entre los árboles encontró lo que tanto buscaba.

Una cascada de unos diez metros daba paso a una laguna de aguas cristalinas. No tenia demasiada corriente y eso la hacia un lugar ideal para nadar un rato. Las rocas rodeaban el estanque y le daban una forma casi circular. Junto a la cascada había algunas de gran tamaño de las cuales se podrían arrojar para disfrutar de un buen chapuzón. El color verde era el predominante y lo hacia parecer un lugar utópico.

No lo pensó demasiado cuando ya se encontraba quitándose la ropa para probar por si misma si el agua se sentía tan bien como se veía. De todas maneras no había nadie cerca y este lugar no era conocido por muchas personas, así que el porcentaje de que la descubrieran era casi nulo.

Dejo su vestimenta sobre una piedra y se introdujo completamente desnuda. La primera sensación fue de escalofrió, pero se fue acostumbrando con rapidez. Estaba deliciosa, embriagante, sobrecogedora. Mientras mas se acercaba a la cascada mas profundo se hacia el estanque por lo que tuvo la suficiente profundidad para hundirse y nadar con tranquilidad.

Así estuvo por largo tiempo, no se dio cuenta hasta cuando comenzó a sentir frió. Decidió que ya era hora de regresar, por lo que salio a nivel del agua donde esta le llegaba hasta la cintura. Con una hábil maniobra su cabello quedo de tal manera que le tapaba justo lo necesario en la parte superior del cuerpo. Estaba a punto de voltear para irse cuando alguien se lo impidió.

Un perro de estatura pequeña nadaba haciendo círculos a su alrededor. Tomoyo lo miró asombrada, era un mestizo de pelo largo y café, con algunas tonalidades negras, orejas caídas y ojos grandes y oscuros.

El canino se detuvo frente a ella y la amatista no pudo evitar acercar su mano para acariciarlo, era una ternura.

- Eres precioso – le susurro con cariño mientras tocaba sus orejas. Notó que traía una placa con su nombre, se inclino hacia ella y leyó en voz alta – "Rex"… Un nombre muy lindo…

- Veo que encontraste una amiga, pequeño… - Tomoyo se quedo paralizada al escuchar esa frase. Era una voz profunda, tanto que provoco, literalmente, que se le erizaran los pelos de la espalda, y no precisamente por el viento helado.

Volteó lentamente después que Rex pasara por su lado para dirigirse al que probablemente era su dueño. Quedó de costado mirando al hombre, era alto, de hombros anchos y contextura musculosa. Cabellos negros con reflejos azulados, labios tentadores y ojos devastadores, aunque a esa distancia no estaba segura del color que poseían... Una imagen realmente atractiva, podía jurar que no había visto hombre así en toda su vida.

El joven en cuestión estaba en una situación similar a la de ella. Observándola, admirándola. Era simplemente una visión perfecta el encontrar a una mujer tan hermosa en esas circunstancias. Lo miraba tímidamente, pero eso no hacía más que aumentar su belleza antes sus ojos, casi podía afirmar que su piel debía ser tan suave como la seda y era posible apreciar el tono de su piel gracias a que estaba… Desnuda. Pasó saliva con dificultad al fijar su mirada en lo que tapaban sus cabellos oscuros.

Sonrió de manera natural, derramando determinación por sus ojos. La diminuta curva de sus labios parecía tan sensual que a Tomoyo se le aceleró el pulso de una manera violenta. Se acerco a la orilla con la vista fija en la silueta en medio de la laguna y se introdujo sin importarle que su ropa se mojara.

- No puedo creer que Dios se haya apiadado de mi y me haya enviado a semejante musa – daba pasos lentos, pero seguros, acercándose cada vez mas a la amatista. Esta por su parte no era capaz de mover un músculo, no podía, o tal vez no quería.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella la admiro con mas detenimiento. Estaba sonrojada y parecía tener cierto temor reflejado en la mirada.

Tomoyo, por su parte, estaba media atontada. Nunca se había sentido tan cautivada por un hombre, menos uno al que no conocía, pero esta situación parecía un sueño, tanto que temía despertar en cualquier momento.

- A… Aléjese… - dijo entrecortadamente y con dificultad. Le costaba encontrar el aire.

- Tranquila… No pasa nada – levantó su mano derecha y acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla de la joven. Estaba equivocado, su piel era mucho mas suave que la seda. La sintió estremecer bajo su tacto y cerrar los ojos involuntariamente.

¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Debía alejarlo, no podía dejar que un completo extraño se acercara a ella de esa manera. Estaba invadiendo su espacio personal y por tanto tenia todo el derecho a hacerlo, pero entonces… ¿Por qué no lo hacia?

La caricia paso a su oreja y luego a la nuca, fue en ese momento que la atrajo hacia sí y la beso.

Tomoyo quedo impresionada, pero no abrió los ojos e inexplicablemente correspondió con la misma suavidad que él lo hacia. Se sentía sumiso, calido. Pasó sus manos a través del pecho de él y llego a su cuello donde las dejo descansar.

Lo que había comenzado como un roce, se estaba intensificando casi sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Fue cuando el hombre decidió que debía parar o no podría responder de sus acciones.

Nunca le había pasado esto, había sentido el impulso de acercarse y luego de besarla. Era un deseo tan fuerte que le fue imposible controlarlo y había sucumbido sin objeción alguna.

- Esto no esta bien – murmuro la amatista estando a quemarropa – Usted es un desconocido…

Estaba medo perdida, la voz se le escuchaba entrecortada y sentía el estúpido impulso de no soltarlo jamás. No se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, tenia miedo de lo que podría encontrar escrito en su rostro. Sin embargo, eso no duró demasiado tiempo, ya que fue él quien la obligo, poniendo dos dedos bajo su barbilla, a unir sus miradas.

Fue en ese momento en que Tomoyo lo supo. Sus ojos, de una perfecta mezcla entre azul y negro, se asemejaban a un zafiro.

- _No... Son mas profundos_ – se dijo – _El mar... me recuerdan el mar._

- Eso se puede arreglar – respondió él a lo ultimo dicho por la joven – Mi nombre es Eriol… Eriol Hii… – en ese momento un grito los devolvió abruptamente a la realidad, sacándolos de la atmósfera mágica que se había formado a su alrededor. Aún estaban en el agua, ella completamente desnuda y él empapado desde las caderas hacia abajo.

- ¡¡Eriol!! – volvió a escucharse. Tomoyo lo separo de sí dándose cuenta que lo que hacia era incorrecto. El hombre pareció entender el gesto y sonrió de lado, con esa sonrisa tan especial que volvió a quitarle el aliento a Tomoyo.

- Será mejor que se vaya – bajo la mirada enojada por sus acciones, esta no era ella, no quería que se volviera a repetir por mucho que la hubiera impresionado aquel hombre.

- Solo me iré… Si me dices tu nombre – susurró despacio.

- Tomoyo… - dijo dando un paso atrás para poner distancia entre ellos

El joven se dio media vuelta para retirarse sin pensarlo demasiado, y una vez estando fuera del agua se volteo con una sonrisa medio burlona para decirle.

- Es un placer conocerte… Tomoyo – la manera de pronunciar su nombre hizo que la amatista suspirara levemente, soltando todo el aire que tenía contenido, y para su fortuna él no pareció notarlo, ya que dio un silbido llamando a alguien…

De entre los árboles apareció un hermoso corcel, era de pelaje totalmente negro y brillante. Con una grácil curva en el cuello que delataba su procedencia, Angloárabe. Su crin larga y rebelde le daban un aspecto casi tan salvaje como el de su dueño.

El hombre lo montó con tanta maestría que dejo impresionada a la chica. Seguía inmóvil en el agua, con la mano derecha sobre su boca y sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.

- Espero volver a verte… Y bienvenida a Paraíso Salvaje…

Se marcho rápidamente y dejo sumergida a Tomoyo en sus pensamientos… No le gustaba esta sensación, parecía ser capaz de desarmarla con solo una mirada, la hacia sentir frágil y delicada.

Se quitó la mano del rostro con brusquedad y apretó los puños. Ya se las pagaría… No permitiría que se quedara como si nada después de robarle un beso sin su consentimiento….

**Continuara….

* * *

**

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado… nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo, pero no estoy segura cuando actualizare… sorry, es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer… pero me esforzare por tenerla lo antes posible. y si tienen alguna duda, solo pregunten que yo gustosa contesto n.n**

"_Si no recuerdas la mas ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, es por que no haz amado" William Shakespeare_

**Se despide… Lirio Negro**


	2. Conociendo mas de ti

Holaaa!

Primero que nada una enorme disculpa por la demora que ha tenido este capitulo, no tengo excusas, pero debo decir que la inspiración me había abandonado y me costaba hilar el capitulo. Luego de la nada volvió y me salio XD. Una enorme disculpa.

No puedo creer la calida bienvenida que le han dado a este fic. Se los agradezco muchísimo, no saben cuanto me alegro el ver sus hermosos comentarios y el saber que les había gustado la historia. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad, prometo que cada vez me esforzare más para no defraudar sus expectativas.

Les doy las gracias a: Basileia Daudojiu, dokuro, Shami, MGA FGA, Shaery Hiroshi, Rubymoon12, el fenix de la noche, Ayin, Luna-Box, fulanita, sonylee, Meems Asakura.

Sus reviews me llenaron de alegría y animo para seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias!

* * *

_**.-Paraíso Salvaje-.**_

"Conociendo mas de ti"

Bajó desanimada la mano con la que despedía el tren en el que iba su madre. Estaba especialmente pensativa esta mañana, aunque una de las grandes razones eran los problemas del rancho, no podía quitarle merito al perturbador encuentro con aquel hombre el día anterior. Aun sentía correr una corriente eléctrica por su espina dorsal cuando pensaba en esos profundos ojos azules, en su sonrisa misteriosa, en su habilidad para besar…No sabia nada mas que el nombre de él y ya no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, definitivamente el lugar la estaba afectando. Si, era solo eso, nada mas, no podía ser nada más.

Era una sensación tan embriagante como culpable, no podía comportarse como una niña que nunca había tenido una experiencia como esa, aun siendo completamente cierto que nunca le había pasado algo como eso. Durante sus años como estudiante en la universidad tuvo algunos novios, pero nada relevante, tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse y la vida amorosa no estaba contemplada entre ellas. Le parecía irracional que el primer día sin tener la presión de la ciudad sobre sus hombros hubiera caído en algo así, ella no era de ese tipo de mujeres, sin embargo, no había podido resistirse, no había querido hacerlo, aun cuando considerara que las circunstancias fueron desventajosas para su persona.

Tenia demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza, no sabia si Eriol era casado o que diablos hacia en la hacienda vecina. Infería que por el caballo tan fino que usaba debía tener un buen puesto, tal vez era el capataz del señor Hiiragizawa, puesto que en su caso, Shaoran también usaba el mejor caballo que poseían.

Sinceramente, si se lo encontraba en ese momento no sabría que decirle o como actuar, su mente era un completo desastre.

Salio de la estación de tren con un objetivo determinado, podía tener miles de cosas en que pensar, pero eso no impediría que cumpliera lo que había prometido a su madre, el sacar adelante la próxima venta de bovinos, y para eso tenia una carta bajo la manga.

Sonrió con arrogancia después de subir a la camioneta y encenderla para buscar el lugar, seguramente le tomaría tiempo, pero afortunadamente había dejado a su amigo a cargo de todo mientras iba al pueblo, así que podría dejar todo listo y en algunos días su "querido" vecino Takamoto sabría que con las Daidouji no se jugaba.

...

Cuando salio de la tienda traía una hermosa sonrisa pintada en la cara, todo había salido como estaba planeado y eso la hacia sentir segura. Miró hacia el cielo y se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de nubes que sobrevolaban la zona, eso no había cambiado, el clima era frágil y podía variar cuando menos se lo esperaban. Pronto llovería, pues eran nubarrones grises y opacos, el sol parecía minimizarse entre ellos y un viento frío azotaba con fuerza sus mejillas descubiertas.

Se dirigió sin prisa hacia su hogar, si la lluvia la descubría por el camino no importaba, le gustaba sentir las gotas caer sobre su cuerpo y empaparla, la hacia sentir parte de la naturaleza, una sensación que no importaba donde estuviera, porque la lluvia siempre aparecía y le recordaba que había un lugar esperándola.

Al pasar frente al rancho vecino soltó un suspiro molesto, aun estaba consternada por haberse enterado de _esa _manera que aquella lagunilla ya no pertenecía a su familia. Nuevamente, igual que el día anterior, leyó el nombre del lugar, era el mismo que había dicho el oji-azul… "Paraíso Salvaje"

Demonios, tenia demasiada curiosidad por conocer al supuesto dueño de toda la tierra que una vez amó mas que nada y también para hacerle saber que en poco tiempo su madre saldría de todas sus deudas para con él, de eso se encargaba ella.

Bajó del vehículo mientras comenzaba a buscar a Shaoran, debía comunicarle su decisión en cuanto a la hacienda, no quería que después todo lo tomara por sorpresa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, la lluvia chocaba con cierta brusquedad contra los ventanales de la habitación, de vez en cuando las luces aparecían por entre las nubes, seguidas de un sonido ensordecedor. Todo esto era suficiente para poder despertar a la persona que se daba vueltas inquieta entre las cobijas. Quitó el edredón de su cuerpo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, pasando la mano por su cabello en un signo de resignación, ya no podría volver a dormir, eso podía asegurarlo. Observó a través de las cortinas las gotas caer del cielo y morir en el suelo.

Un pequeño bulto se movió al final del lecho, al ver a su amo despierto y mirándolo con atención solo bostezó para volver a acomodarse. Eriol sonrió de lado antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la ventana, todo estaba oscuro a excepción de los segundos que en ocasiones el cielo se iluminaba, una lluvia inesperada y arrebatadora… igual que ella.

- Debo quitarla de mi cabeza – susurró cuando vio que el viento movía un árbol cercano a la casa.

Debía bordear los siete metros, con un tronco grueso y en sus ramas colgaban numerosas frutas de un color rojo oscuro. Estaba seguro de haber visto más árboles como ese por algunos sectores de sus tierras, sus frutos eran deliciosos y en más de una ocasión se había trepado a alguno para conseguir algo que comer mientras paseaba a caballo. Seria una buena idea llevar a los niños a recoger algún día, pero primero la lluvia debía ceder.

Observó su reflejo en el helado vidrio, solo traía puesto un pantalón holgado, recordando aquel beso que lo torturaba desde hace dos días y a la mujer dueña de los labios mas dulces que había probado. Sabía perfectamente quien era ella, ya que en una ocasión en la que había asistido a casa de la señora Daidouji, había tenido la oportunidad de ver una fotografía en la que salía montando a caballo. Sonomi le había comentado que estaba estudiando y que llegaría por esa fecha, pero no se imaginaba conocerla en esas circunstancias.

Sonrió divertido al recordar en énfasis de su vecina al decirle que no tenía novio. Si, Tomoyo Daidouji le había interesado desde que había visto por primera vez esa fotografía y ahora le interesaba mucho más.

Cerró la cortina, acabando con la visión de las gotas caer, y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al baño, debían empezar con el trabajo en la hacienda y asegurarse que todos los animales estaban bien.

….

La cocina era un lugar amplio y luminoso, los muebles y electrodomésticos eran en tonos grises y blancos. Una mesa que se extendía por el centro, estaba casi completamente ocupada por unos veinte hombres que desayunaban en medio de una animada conversación. Dos mujeres les servían los alimentos con amabilidad, una era ya mayor, con el cabello teñido por hilos de plata, de estatura baja y sonrisa cansada, mientras la otra mujer era joven y activa, con cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

- Vamos Sakura, desayuna un poco con nosotros – dijo uno de los hombres sentados casi en el centro de la mesa con voz tosca. Era alto, con cabello claro y ojos negros.

- No puedo, debo terminar mis obligaciones – rechazo siempre con amabilidad y una sonrisa. Paso por el lado del sujeto, este se levantó de golpe para tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a él con cierta brusquedad – Ya le dije que no puedo – la bandeja que segundos atrás llevaba en sus manos se había resbalado y ahora trataba de zafarse del agarre.

Todos centraron su atención en ellos, la anciana miro de mala manera la acción del hombre, mientras los demás no se atrevieron a hacer nada, sabían que si lo hacían lo pagarían mas tarde cuando estuvieran fuera de la mansión.

- Déjela en paz – dijo la otra mujer en la habitación al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba para hacer valer su palabra, no dejaría que le faltaran el respeto a esa jovencita mientras ella estuviera presente.

- Es solo un juego – se burlo riendo descaradamente frente a todos los presentes.

- Suéltala – fue la simple palabra que salio de los labios del hombre en la puerta doble de la cocina. Llevaba un jeans azul, una camisa y botas, su mirada zafiro estaba fija en el individuo al que solo le tomo dos segundos acatar la orden dada por su patrón.

Avanzo hasta la mesa, donde todos lo miraban expectantes, dejo el sombrero junto a la chaqueta que traía en el respaldo de la silla y se sentó en la misma con toda tranquilidad.

- La ultima vez que hablamos me pareció que habían quedado claras las condiciones de trabajo en este rancho – hablo dirigiéndose al único hombre de pie - No esta permitido sobrepasarse con ninguna mujer que trabaje aquí – el de cabello claro trago saliva al suponer lo que vendría, esta seria la ultima vez que se lo dirían – Como no es la primera advertencia… Ya sabe que hacer.

Vieron salir al oji-negro en silencio, al mismo tiempo que este gruñía frases incomprensibles. Sakura termino de recoger lo que había tirado y suspiro aliviada, ese sujeto la hostigaba desde que había empezado a trabajar ahí y Eriol lo había sorprendido en varias ocasiones tratando de sobrepasarse con ella. Sinceramente no era la única que se alegrara al saber que no volvería a poner un pie en la hacienda.

- Esto va para todos – advirtió con tono gélido el cabecilla de la mesa, ninguno dudo en asentir con energía ante eso – Entonces… - un gracioso sonido proveniente de su estomago se adelanto a lo que pretendía decir y solo atino a reír junto a los demás.

La mujer mayor analizo la situación en la que se encontraban, Eriol era una buena persona, sabia cuando hablar con seriedad y cuando bromear, sin duda todos sus trabajadores lo respetaban y admiraban gracias a la personalidad del hombre en cuestión. Ella llevaba siete años bajo sus órdenes, aunque lo conocía desde mucho antes, y podía decir orgullosa que no tenia queja alguna de las actitudes que presentaba, siempre, desde que lo conocía, se había mostrado calido y amable con su persona, y tampoco había dudado en traer ayuda para la cocina cuando había aumentado en numero de personas que comían ahí, argumentando que era demasiado trabajo.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en completa tranquilidad, hablando con calma y riendo de vez en cuando. Ese era el ambiente al que todos estaban acostumbrados, trabajar cuando era preciso, sin presiones ni apuros, todos los que estaban en el rancho era porque les gustaba trabajar ahí.

Poco a poco los hombres comenzaron a salir por la puerta trasera para dirigirse a los establos, agradeciendo a ambas mujeres por la comida y cubriéndose con gruesas chaquetas para protegerse de la lluvia que aun cubría la región.

- Sakura – llamó Eriol a la castaña mientras recogía sus pertenencias – Recuerda que los niños deben levantarse a las…

- A las diez… - interrumpió cortésmente luego de sonreír por la insistencia del joven respecto al tema - Lo sé señor… Eriol – se corrigió al ver la mirada que le era dirigida por su interlocutor.

- Mucho mejor – dijo sonriendo abiertamente y poniéndose el sombrero de cuero. Se dirigió a la puerta por donde habían salido los demás y antes de hacer lo mismo se volteo – Vendré a verlos mas tarde, cuídenlos bien – y desapareció tras la ancha puerta de madera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terminó de cepillar al caballo y dejo lo que estaba usando sobre una mesa de madera oscura. La luz que colgaba del techo brindaba iluminación a todo el lugar gracias a que este no era demasiado grande. En la pesebrera aledaña a la que se encontraba había un hombre realizando la misma tarea que ella, aunque indudablemente lo hacia mucho mejor.

- Necesitare mas tiempo del que creía para tomar el ritmo – suspiro cansada mirando al animal y viendo desilusiona el resultado de su trabajo.

- Tranquila… Lo estas haciendo bien – dijo el castaño sin voltearse, palpando el lomo del caballo, cuando decidió que ya era suficiente salio del lugar y se quedo frente a la ultima pesebrera mirando a Tomoyo – Creo que seria bueno que te distrajeras, los problemas no se arreglaran de un día para otro.

- Lo se… - susurro acercándose a él. Lo que más deseaba era ver el rancho como cuando su padre vivía, lleno de vida y alegría, pero cada segundo que pasaba se llevaba un poco de sus esperanzas, aunque no su fuerza.

- ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Sakura? – Propuso Shaoran al ver lo desanimada que estaba la amatista – Seguramente tienen muchas cosas de que hablar.

A Tomoyo le encantaba la idea, el ver a su amiga de la infancia y contarle todo lo que había hecho durante años en la ciudad la ilusionaba, pero… Había un problema. Lo mas probable era que se encontrara con aquel hombre de ojos azules, le había costado muchísimo trabajo mantenerlo lejos de sus pensamientos, pero el sabor que experimento en sus labios la atormentaba cada vez que lo recordaba. Estaba en medio de una encrucijada, anhelaba verlo otra vez, acercarse a él y volver a… ¡Pero que demonios estaba pensando!

- No creo que sea una buena idea… - dijo con voz trémula y poco segura – Esta lloviendo y…

- No me digas que le tienes miedo al agua – la interrumpió el joven mientras sonreía irónicamente.

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó fingiendo molestia – Un poco de agua no puede detenerme – se dirigió a la puerta doble que daba al exterior y del lado de esta descolgó un impermeable

- Es la primera puerta trasera desde el lado izquierdo – informó Shaoran tratando de contener la risa por la reacción de la mujer, sin embargo se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar lo siguiente que vino por parte de ella…

- Veo que tienes practica en ir a verla – sonrió triunfal antes de salir, era la primera vez en estos días que dejaba callado al hombre.

No le tomo mas de quince minutos llegar al lugar determinado, como se lo había dicho su amigo Sakura se encontraba tras una puerta blanca, y por lo que observo a través de los cristales de la ventana estaba sola, un alivio para su corazón, que latía cada vez mas rápido, como si estuviera cometiendo un delito.

- Sakura – la llamo después de cerrar la puerta y quitarse la capucha. Cuando la nombrada se volteo y fijo su mirada esmeralda en Tomoyo no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito de emoción y correr a abrazarla – Yo también te extrañe amiga – le dijo correspondiendo el gesto mientras sonreía complacida, sin duda la castaña seguía siendo tan espontánea como siempre.

- No puedo creer que estés aquí – dijo dando un paso atrás para observarla de arriba abajo.

Parecía que el tiempo pasaba lentamente cuando hablaban, como si no hubiera transcurrido un día desde que dejaron de verse. Se habían acomodado en la mesa que iba de lado a lado de la cocina y tomaban con tranquilidad una tasa de café que había servido hace un rato la oji-verde. Gracias a que era la hora del almuerzo todos los que vivían ahí, incluyendo al patrón, estaban en el comedor.

No supieron cuanto llevaban charlando, los temas de conversación nunca se terminaban entre ellas, pero se vieron interrumpidas cuando un hombre alto, con porte atlético y cabello oscuro entro riendo, con una torre de platos en las manos, al lugar.

- Sakura puedes ayudarme por favor – pidió con tono de suplica mientras la cocinera se ponía de pie y hacia lo que le pedían, Tomoyo se quedo estática cuando escucho la voz del intruso – Todos los dueños de estos platos reclaman por mas de tu exquisita comida.

Solo después de verse aliviado por la carga reparo en la segunda presencia, mas solo pudo contener el aliento al verla. Pasaron segundos en los que ninguno de los dos no hacia otra cosa que observarse.

Tomoyo sintió escalofríos al verse examinada por la demandante mirada azul, sentía que esos ojos calaban por debajo de su piel, devolviéndole las sensaciones que experimentó en la laguna hace algunos días, un calor difícil de controlar y que casi se apodera de ella a no ser por el ruido de los platos que hacia su amiga al servir mas provisiones. Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, debía alejarse de ahí si no quería cometer una locura.

- Creo que ya debo irme – volteo dirigiendo a la castaña para poner su atención en otra cosa que no fuera ese hombre de arrebatadora figura frente a ella. Eriol sonrió misterioso cuando escucho la melodiosa voz de la amatista.

- Pero… - Sakura hizo una especie de puchero para evitar que Tomoyo se fuera tan pronto, aun tenia muchas cosas que contarle y no estaba segura de cuando podría tener tiempo para verla.

- Es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y…

- ¡Eriol! – exclamó un hombre irrumpiendo en la cocina por la puerta trasera completamente empapado, el aludido desvió su mirada hacia él y este continuo – Es la yegua…

El oji-azul no necesito más explicación para entender lo que pasaba, desde la noche anterior que estaban preocupados por el parto del animal, pero el veterinario se había visto impedido para ir a la hacienda por la lluvia. Esa mañana había constatado el estado en el que se encontraba y estaba seguro que si no daba signos beneficiosos su estado podría empeorar.

Ni siquiera se molesto en tomar la chaqueta y solo salio detrás del hombre, Sakura se acercó a la puerta seguida por Tomoyo, la primera miraba preocupada como ambos corrían apresuradamente hacia los establos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó media alarmada por el tono de nerviosismo que había utilizado el hombre.

- No lo se, pero no debe ser nada bueno.

Vieron al hombre dirigirse nuevamente a la mansión y al llegar a donde ellas se encontraban le pidió a la esmeralda…

- Llama al veterinario, dile que es urgente que venga… - Sakura asintió mientras salía del lugar con rumbo a la sala, donde estaba el teléfono mas cercano. A los pocos minutos apareció con semblante entre preocupado y desilusionado.

- No puede venir…

- ¿Qué sucede? – intervino Tomoyo antes que el hombre vociferara una maldición, este la miró interrogante, pero al ver la determinación expresada en sus ojos no se negó a explicarle.

- Ayer la yegua mas joven del rancho entro en trabajo de parto, pero aun no hay rastros del potrillo y todos sabemos aquí lo peligroso que es eso para el animal.

- ¿Tienen el equipo necesario para asistirla? – preguntó segura de sus palabras, estaba preparada para una situación así, no había tiempo para ponerse a pensar o dejar que el repentino miedo que aparecía la dominara.

- Si, pero… - la joven no lo dejo terminar y se dirigió al lavaplatos para lavarse con vehemencia las manos, necesitaba tenerlas lo mas limpias posibles – Espera, no pensaras…

- Albert – dijo Sakura haciendo que el hombre volteara hacia ella – Tranquilo, sabe lo que hace – se dirigió hacia Tomoyo y le tendió un paño limpio - ¿Necesitas algo mas?

- Sígueme – los tres salieron recorriendo el extenso terreno que separaba las construcciones, la amatista sentía una extraña sensación recorrerle el cuerpo, pero dejo de prestarle atención cuando entraron al establo, dos hombres que estaban frente a una pesebrera se voltearon al escuchar ruido proveniente de la entrada y miraron sorprendidos a Tomoyo saltar la puerta de madera que les llegaba a la altura de la cintura.

La yegua se encontraba echada en el piso limpio del cubículo, Eriol estaba arrodillado acariciando su cuello mientras intentaba calmar los relinchos de dolor y molestia que lanzaba el animal. Tomoyo se puso junto a él y comenzó a palpar el vientre con agilidad ante la sorprendida mirada zafiro.

- Esta en posición equivocada – se puso de pie y le pidió algunas cosas a los dos hombres que no conocía, los cuales obedecieron inmediatamente, mientras Eriol miraba interrogante a Albert, quien solamente atino a subir los hombros como signo de inocencia. Tomoyo volvió a su posición anterior cerca de las patas traseras y dijo dirigiéndose al oji-azul – Necesito tu apoyo, cuando te diga ayúdala a pujar y mantenla sujeta – él solo asintió en silencio, fascinado ante la voz de mando que emitía la mujer.

En menos tiempo del que se demoro en ponerse guantes, ya estaba haciendo un estupendo trabajo en equipo con Eriol, parecían estar sincronizados a la perfección, Tomoyo no necesitaba decirle lo que debía hacer, pues él ya lo estaba haciendo, y muy bien.

Había pasado cerca de una hora, la lluvia se escuchaba imparable a través del techo mientras la yegua mimaba con ternura a su cría y esta trataba, con varios intentos fallidos, ponerse de pie. Dos personas miraban satisfechos la escena, Eriol estaba emocionado y orgulloso de lo que había hecho Tomoyo, nunca había presenciado que una mujer actuara como ella y eso le provocaba algo difícil de describir, pero que solo lo hacia querer conocerla mas.

- Gracias – dijo luego de abandonar sus meditaciones, el animal que observaba tenia un especial valor para él y estaba feliz que no le hubiera pasado nada.

- Solo hice lo que debía, yo… - se detuvo cuando el aire pareció escapársele, la mirada zafiro estaba clavada en su figura y hasta ese momento no se había percatado lo cerca que se encontraban. Dio un paso hacia atrás y dijo con voz entrecortada – Creo que el resto lo debe hacer su veterinario habitual, ahora debo irme… Con permiso.

- No hay mucha diferencia – susurro el hombre cuando la amatista pasó junto a él, haciendo que esta se volteara y lo mirara interrogante, no entendía a que se refería. Eriol se dio media vuelta y nuevamente clavo sus penetrantes ojos en ella – Hablo de cómo te vi hace algunos días – señaló el cuerpo empapado y sonrió de lado al ver que el pálido rostro de la joven se teñía de carmesí ante su comentario.

Tomoyo no sabía si estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza o por la rabia que sentía. Había olvidado el impermeable en la cocina cuando había salido apresuradamente hacia las caballerizas y ahora la ropa se impregnaba a su figura como si de una segunda piel se tratara. Frunció el ceño en señal de enfado, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, ese hombre lograba cohibirla de una manera que no creía posible, estaba en desventaja y en terreno enemigo, debía salir de ahí lo antes posible.

- Puedes usar uno de los impermeables de ahí si lo deseas – escucho en su espalda cuando ya había retomado su curso, refiriéndose a un gancho que estaba junto a la entrada. Quería decirle que no, que no lo necesitaba, pero si no lo hacia podría enfermarse y hasta allí habrían llegado sus planes para sacar adelante el rancho de su madre. Lo tomó de mala gana y al ponerse pudo percibir el suave olor a colonia masculina que tenia impregnado, era la misma que poseía el hombre tras ella.

La vio abandonar el lugar con prisa, sabia que su comentario lograría exasperarla, pero no había podido controlarse al ver que se marchaba sin decirle nada. Esa mujer era interesante, mas de lo se atrevía a admitir. Había sido capaz de despertar una sed de curiosidad casi intoxicante que no le permitía dejar de pensar en ella.

- Tomoyo Daidouji… Veamos cuanto puedes estar escapando de mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La lluvia por fin había acampado el día anterior y ahora solo se percibía un poco de humedad en el aire y frió en el ambiente. Los hombres de la hacienda Daidouji no habían podido descansar desde que un camión había dejado su carga junto a la casa esa mañana, todo debido a la idea de la nueva patrona.

- ¿Segura que podemos costear esto? – preguntó Shaoran cuando la vio llegar junto a la camioneta.

- Te aseguro que este gasto no ha salido de la hacienda, pero la ayudara enormemente – respondió con seguridad la mujer de cabellera oscura mirando la parte trasera del vehículo donde había una gran cantidad de madera, toda destinada a formar parte de la cerca de delimitaría el terreno.

- Si tú lo dices – se resigno el castaño, sabia casi mejor que nadie que no podría discutir con ella si tenia la idea metida en la cabeza – Dije que te apoyaría y así será.

- Sabia que podría confiar en ti – indicó emocionada y sonriendo. Observó el horizonte con cierta añoranza, pero se distrajo al posar su mirada en un grupo de al menos treinta niños, y a los trabajadores del rancho vecino, divertirse jugando un partido de fútbol en las cercanías de sus tierras – ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

- Son los niños de Hiiragizawa… - Respondió Shaoran fijando su mirada en el punto que Tomoyo señalaba.

- ¿No son demasiados niños para un hombre? – cuestiono dudosa. El castaño soltó una carcajada ante la inocencia de su amiga, pero se obligo a detenerse cuando vio la mirada de reproche que esta le dirigía.

- Lo siento… - se disculpo luego de calmarse – Los niños son de un orfanato, él los trae aquí una vez al año durante las vacaciones.

Los ojos amatistas brillaron con dulzura, ese hombre debía tener una gran corazón si hacia eso sin pedir nada a cambio, esos niños se veían realmente felices y llenos de energía, aunque no pudo evitar que una pregunta asaltara su mente ¿Dónde se encontraba cuando su yegua estaba dando a luz?... ¿Seria de esas personas que piensan en los animales solo como una manera de hacer dinero?

- Eso seria imperdonable… - murmuro como respuesta. Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en lo que debía y le dijo al joven que estaba a su lado - Es hora de trabajar… - Shaoran asintió, ambos tomaron sus respectivas herramientas y se alejaron hacia donde se ameritaba.

Llevaba media hora clavando cuando noto movimiento en el terreno al otro lado de la cerca. Vio por entre la madera un jeep rojo acercarse al lugar donde estaban los niños y de el bajo el hombre al que menos esperaba, Eriol.

Se veía igual de guapo como lo recordaba, no podía creer que no pudiera sacarlo de su cabeza por más que lo intentara…. ¿A que tipo de embrujo la tenia sometida? A uno muy poderoso, concluyó derrotada. Ningún hombre había provocado ese efecto antes en ella y eso la asustaba tanto como la emocionaba.

Uno de los hombres que estaba con los niños indico en su dirección y cuando él volteo trato inútilmente de esconderse tras las tablas frente a ella. Camino lentamente dirigiéndose al cercado, demorándose por lo menos cinco minutos en llegar. Cuando llego a su cometido Tomoyo lo observó de abajo hacia arriba, traía las manos en los bolsillos del jeans, la camisa remangada hasta los codos y la camiseta bajo esta contorneaba cada uno de los músculos de los que era portador.

- ¿Qué deseas? – Preguntó la joven poniéndose de pie. Tubo que dirigirle la mirada hacia arriba puesto que con suerte le llegaba al hombro.

- No puedes cercar el lugar sin autorización – alegó el oji-azul. Tenia la sensación de ver algo de burla en las acciones de la mujer, sin duda lo estaba retando silenciosamente.

- Adivina que… Ya esta hecho – sonrió con satisfacción ante él, suponiendo que se sentiría tan irritado como se había sentido ella en las dos ocasiones en las que la había dejado sin palabras. Al ver como lo trataban los otros trabajadores del rancho y su preocupación por la yegua, estaba casi segura que el ostentaba el cargo de capataz, puesto que en su caso, además de ella y su madre, los empleados solo respetaban las ordenes de Shaoran.

- Cada día me sorprende mas tu personalidad… – dijo excediendo las expectativas de las posibles respuestas que esperaba Tomoyo – Eres una mujer muy peculiar – su mirada zafiro pareció traspasar todas las barreras de la joven, ya que se sentía nuevamente frágil en su presencia.

Este hombre tenía esa capacidad, le robaba todas las palabras que pensaba decirle y se daba el lujo de mirarla como si de su presa se tratara. Era peligroso, por lo menos para su salud mental, pero no daría un paso atrás nuevamente, había jurado que no se volvería a reír de ella y por su madre que en ese mismo instante lo haría pagar.

Se puso de puntillas para inclinarse hacia el rostro masculino con la clara intención, al menos lo parecía, de besarlo, apoyándose con una mano en su hombro, sin embargo se detuvo a solo unos milímetros, sintiendo como la respiración de él se hacia pausada y silenciosa. Paso la lengua por el labio superior, rozando con este gesto los de Eriol. Ella tenia el control, por Kami, se sentía delicioso. Su mano comenzó a bajar lentamente por su abdomen, sintiendo cada uno de los músculos contraídos del hombre que caía sin opción alguna en sus redes.

- Esta partida es mía – aseguró a quemarropa, le proporcionó un suave y corto beso en la comisura de los labios cuando sus dedos se encontraron con el cinturón – Jaque… - miro hacia abajo antes de alejarse de él sonriendo abiertamente y satisfecha por lo sucedido.

Pestaño un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que esa mujer lo había manipulado por cortos minutos, realmente era impredecible, cuando pensaba que estaba bajo su control ella lo cambiaba todo. Notó con cierta molestia que aquel juego había tenido consecuencias incomodas para él, aunque bien merecían la pena, cada vez que la veía deseaba tenerla aun mas cerca… Y estaba claro que su cuerpo también.

Tomoyo llego rápidamente a la camioneta, donde trato de poner en orden sus ideas, eso había sido osado incluso para ella, si no se hubiera alejado en ese preciso momento seria ella la que necesitaría urgentemente una ducha fría. Estaba buscando con dedos temblorosos una caja de clavos cuando una voz le hablo por la espalda…

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – giro sobre sus talones y se encontró con el rostro serio de Shaoran.

- No entiendo de que hablas – dijo con cierto tono de inocencia levantando los hombros.

- Tomoyo… No juegues con él – le recrimino ignorando el comentario anterior – Puede ser peligroso si se burlan en sus narices…

- ¿Que podría hacerme?... ¿Acusarme con mi madre? - sonrió alagada por la preocupación del castaño, indudablemente la veía como su hermana menor, pero ella ya no era una niña.

- No estoy bromeando – Tomoyo pareció no escucharlo, pues siguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que él apareciera – Hiiragizawa es un hombre que se debe respetar – ahora si tenia la atención de la joven, ya que había volteado violentamente ante lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – interrogó pasmada ante la inminente verdad.

- Que no debes jugar con Hiiragizawa – respondió medio exasperado Shaoran.

- No puede ser… - susurro fijando su mirada en el hombre junto a la cerca que no se había movido un milímetro de donde ella lo había dejado - ¿Él es Hiiragizawa?

- ¿No lo sabias? – ahora era él el que no entendía nada, pero no le fue permitido seguir preguntando porque la joven paso a su lado como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el hombre responsable de la conversación.

La vio caminar hacia él con paso acelerado, cuando llego a la cerca se sorprendió al verla temblar levemente, mantenía sus puños apretados a los costados de su cuerpo y el ceño fruncido.

- Enfadada también te vez hermosa… - comentó sonriendo.

- ¿Eres Hiiragizawa? – preguntó de frente y clavándole una mirada difícil de discernir.

Eriol se sorprendió por lo que Tomoyo había dicho y se alejo completamente de la realidad, dejándose llevar placenteramente por sus meditaciones. Observaba cada facción del rostro de la mujer y podía ver con claridad la confusión y desesperación marcada en los ojos amatistas, ella no estaba fingiendo, realmente desconocía que él era Hiiragizawa, el dueño de todo lo que se veía a sus espaldas. En ese momento, cuando solo existían ellos dos, apareció un pensamiento agradable y embriagador que lo hizo sonreír… Ella no sabia quien era cuando lo conoció y de todas maneras se había acercado y mostrado un interés verdadero, por él… No por el dinero que tenia en el bolsillo.

**...Continuara….**

_

* * *

_

_"Si no recuerdas la mas ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, es por que no haz amado" William Shakespeare._

Gracias por leer… Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo…

Nos vemos en el siguiente, que espero no sea en mucho tiempo… ya saben, cualquier duda solo pregunten que yo gustosa contestare.

Cuídense mucho y pórtense bien n.n

Se despide… Lirio Negro.


	3. Extremadamente tentador

Holaaa!!

Primero que nada una sincera disculpa por la demora, especialmente para darthmocy.

Juro que he tratado de escribir desde que termine el capitulo de mi otro fic, pero al parecer la inspiración simplemente no llegaba y me fue imposible hilar las ideas que tenia. Pero ayer por la tarde mi muso inspirador se digno a aparecer y no he parado de escribir en toda la noche para sacar el capitulo, hoy solo le he dado algunos toques por aquí y por allá.

Agradezco mucho la paciencia y los comentarios del capitulo anterior que me llenaron de animo: Malu Daidoji, Undine, darthmocy, Meems Asakura, Haruko Hinako, Luna-Box, Nadja100, el fenix de la noche, fulanita, Estelanna, Omiku Chan, amizumi, Johanna-Ikari, elicat. ¡¡Muchas gracias!!

Por supuesto también agradezco a todo aquel que se toma la molestia de leer la historia.

Espero con muchísimas ansias que vena recompensada la espera con este capitulo, me he esforzado por que salga lo mejor posible. Ustedes son los que me juzgaran n.n

Bueno no tengo mucho mas que decir, solo que espero que les guste tanto como me gusto escribirlo a mi. Ah! Y por supuesto, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los inventados, los demás son de propiedad de Clamp.

Esop… Ahora el capitulo…

* * *

_**.-Paraíso Salvaje-.**_

"_Extremadamente tentador"_

Una brisa rozó sus mejillas y cabello con suave delicadeza. Los árboles produjeron un sonido tranquilizador, hipnotizante, debido al movimiento de las hojas.

Podía asegurar que no conocía una sensación mas alentadora que esa; el estar sentada en el suelo, apoyada ligeramente en el grueso tronco de un ciruelo, escuchando nada mas que el viento pasar por los rincones de la naturaleza.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por el ambiente que la circundaba.

- Esto es delicioso… – dijo al aire son tono extasiado. El libro que estaba leyendo minutos atrás quedo olvidado junto a sus piernas, nada tenia importancia cuando se podía disfrutar de cosas tan simples como esa.

Respiró hondo antes de volver a abrir los ojos y dirigirlos con dirección al cielo, corroborando que estaba completamente radiante, sin ninguna nube que opacara su esplendido color.

Un movimiento de ramas la hizo voltear hacia el lugar del ruido y de entre los troncos de unos árboles cercanos apareció una figura canina de pelaje castaño.

Las orbes amatistas mostraron sorpresa momentánea mientras lo veía acercarse con rapidez y sentarse junto a ella. Traía, además de su siempre presente collar, una capa de polar que lo hacia ver adorable.

Estaba a punto de formular una pregunta al perro, que estaba segura él no contestaría, cuando una voz proveniente del mismo sitio de donde había salido su nuevo acompañante la distrajo.

- ¿Dónde vas ahora?... ya sabes que no puedo evitar seguirte a donde vayas, estar con… - la voz femenina se detuvo instantáneamente al ver a la mujer – Yo… Lo siento, no sabia que… - su voz se apago quedando solo un murmullo que fue imposible escuchar, incluso para ella.

Tomoyo la observo un segundo, era una niña que no sobrepasaría los ocho años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Sus movimientos mostraban un claro nerviosismo y su mirada estaba perdida en el piso.

- No te preocupes, no has interrumpido nada – le dijo sonriendo a la menor, quien subió la mirada con timidez y, luego de un instante, correspondió el gesto - ¿Quieres sentarte? – preguntó al ver que la niña se cuestionaba entre acercarse o salir corriendo.

Tras un leve asentimiento se acercó a la veterinaria y se acomodo, arreglando la falda que le llegaba a las rodillas, de la misma manera en la que Tomoyo se encontraba, apoyándose en el árbol.

- ¿Es tuyo? – preguntó, refiriéndose al perro al que acariciaba en la cabeza, aun sabiendo que la respuesta seria negativa.

Nuevamente la timidez venció a la infante y solo negó lentamente con la cabeza, aunque una sonrisa adorno su rostro ante la suposición.

- Eso es algo que me encantaría… - dijo por fin con u hilo de voz. Tomoyo se vio en la obligación de inclinarse hacia ella para poder oírla, mientras el pequeño animal daba algunas vueltas sobre si mismo y se echaba entre ambas.

- ¿Te gustan los animales? – preguntó al ver la añoranza que brillaba en los ojos de la pequeña al contestar.

- ¡Si! – respondió con seguridad volteando su cara hacia la mujer y sonriendo abiertamente. Tomoyo por un segundo se vio reflejada en la efusiva respuesta, ella reaccionaba con la misma convicción ante esa pregunta.

- Entonces tenemos algo en común – susurró al mismo tiempo en que apoyaba la cabeza en la madera tras ella y miraba nuevamente el cielo.

- Mi nombre es Aiko… – indicó como si se lo hubieran preguntado - ¿Y el tuyo? – por el tono de voz, se notaba que la pequeña rubia se sentía mas cómoda y segura.

- Tomoyo… - le fue imposible seguir hablando, ya que al pronunciar su nombre fue interrumpida.

- ¡¿Eres el ángel?! – exclamó poniéndose de pie de un salto para posarse delante de ella y observarla con admiración.

- ¿Ángel? – repitió confusa ante aquel nombramiento tan… peculiar.

- Si, Eriol me ha dicho que has salvado al potrillo… - explicó con rapidez dentro de su euforia, mientras hacia figuras en el aire tratando de darse a entender mejor.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño frente a la mención de ese hombre, algo que paso desapercibido para la niña que ahora daba vueltas agitando los rizos de su cabello, sin embargo, esta expresión desapareció al terminar de comprender lo que había escuchado y una sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

Hace dos días que se había enterado de la verdad, él era el dueño de las tierras en las que ahora ella descansaba, pero eso no significaba mayor cambio en lo que Hiiragizawa le hacia experimentar, si con tan solo mirar esos ojos azules sentía que el mundo desaparecía y solamente quedaba él y esas infinitas ganas de volver a besarlo.

Si, no podía negarlo, aquel individuo la atraía enormemente.

Antes de darse cuenta se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior para controlarse, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto inexacto, recordando la primera vez que lo había visto, tan sugestivo, sensual y varonil, que ni siquiera pudo evitar esa calida electricidad que la recorrió cuando su piel toco a la de él. Exactamente igual que hace cuarenta y ocho horas.

"_Basta de tonterías" _se reprendió al verse sumergida en esa laguna de emociones, no era una adolescente como para dejarse llevar por algo así, lo sabia perfectamente _"Recuerda también que él…"_ paró sus meditaciones y una ráfaga de ira inundó lo mas profundo de su ser al pensar nuevamente en la primera vez que lo vio, Eriol se había aprovechado de la situación en la que ella se encontraba, pero lo que mas le molestaba era que no había sido capaz de negarse, él la podía llegar a dominar…

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – la pregunta la sorprendió, había olvidado en el lugar y con quien se encontraba. Aiko la miraba confundida – De un momento a otro te haz quedado muy callada.

- No es nada – trato de sonreír, y para su sorpresa pudo hacerlo con naturalidad, no podía estar enfadada con una niña como ella, en realidad no podía enfadarse con ningún niño.

- ¿Te gusta? – cuestionó inocentemente. La joven por un instante pensó que su corazón se había saltado un latido

- ¿Quién?

- Eriol – dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

- No… Yo…

- Yo creo que tu le gustas – impidió la evidente negativa. Tomoyo ya no podía sorprenderse mas con esa pequeña – Hacen una linda pareja – finalizó sonriendo, no sabia como estaban afectando aquellas palabras a la amatista.

Rex, que aun se encontraba acurrucado junto a Tomoyo, levanto la cabeza y las orejas de manera rápida, llamando la atención de ambas en ese momento. Segundos más tarde se paró del lugar donde estaba y emprendió carrera hacia el mismo lugar de donde había aparecido.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto la niña extrañada por la actitud del animal.

Se miraron un instante sin comprender, pero escucharon un estruendoso ruido que las hizo hacer lo mismo que el canino.

Tomoyo siguió de cerca de la niña, pues era ella quien sabía que camino tomar. En poco tiempo llegaron a un claro donde se encontraban, además de Rex, un hombre y un niño junto a un árbol de unos siete metros aproximadamente. El primero limpiaba su ropa y el niño estaba junto a él.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – exclamó Aiko mientras corría a la posición donde ellos se encontraban.

- Nada… - dijo el hombre levantando la cabeza y dando por terminada su tarea, la que no había salido perfecta. Tomoyo se percato desde donde se encontraba quien era aquel sujeto.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y fue imposible ocultar lo que sentían detrás de aquellas miradas. Delinearon la silueta del otro permitiéndose disfrutar de la tensión electrizante que se formaba cada vez que estaban cerca.

Eriol sintió algo que jamás había experimentado, una sensación como si la sangre que circulaba por sus venas se hubiera transformado en un segundo en llamas, provocando que ese fuego quemara cada parte de su cuerpo en una ardiente necesidad de terminar con la distancia que los separaba y estrecharla contra su pecho como todas esas noches había deseado ¿Qué es lo que le había hecho esa mujer? Parecía que ahora, frente a su inigualable belleza carecía de voluntad.

- A sido mi culpa – dijo el niño lloriqueando. Eriol volteo hacia él mirándolo con ternura y agradeciéndole internamente el que detuviera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- No digas eso, he sido yo el que me he distraído – lo consoló mientras se arrodillaba y pasaba la mano por la pequeña cabeza castaña del niño – Al menos sigo de una pieza, y además tengo lo que querías – sonrió entregándole una fruta de color amoratado.

La amatista se asombró por lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos. Parecía el padre de los pequeños, tierno y atento, preocupado por borrar la culpa de los ojos del pequeño.

- ¿Te has caído del árbol? – cuestionó sin poder evitarlo, dejando entrever la inquietud que sentía al observar donde estaba la rama rota del árbol.

Eriol levanto los hombros con gesto despreocupado, sin embargo, no paso desapercibido para la amatista la mueca de dolor que apareció en su rostro cuando Aiko le tomó la mano derecha.

- Estoy bien – dijo él al comprender la pregunta silenciosa de la pequeña – Es mejor que volvamos a casa, si no llego con ustedes a la hora de almuerzo la señora Miyako se enfadara.

Silbó al aire al mismo tiempo en que volvía a posar su mirada azulada en la mujer. Tomoyo se paralizo, presa de un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral y del repentino calor que azoraba su cuerpo. Los ojos que la observaban tenían una mezcla de misterio y sensualidad que le encantaba.

El corcel negro apareció por su lado y se acerco a Eriol hasta quedar frente a él, quien tomó la rienda con la mano que tenia libre y se encamino, junto a los dos niños, hacia una roca. Los niños subieron al potro con un poco de ayuda del hombre, la niña en la montura y el niño tras ella.

- ¿Nos acompañas? – preguntó Eriol sonriendo de lado.

Tomoyo bajo la mirada, antes de volver a perderse en ese mar zafiro, buscando con desesperación algo interesante donde posarla, hasta que llego al perro que se encontraba sentado junto a su dueño.

- No puedo – respondió cortante.

- Vamos, estoy segura que a los demás les encantaría conocerte – suplicó Aiko.

- Es que… - trató de justificarse, ahora con la voz trémula ante la petición de la niña de ojos verdes brillantes.

- ¿Porque? – preguntó el niño, interrumpiéndola sin querer.

- Daisuke, ella es el ángel – explicó la niña, dando vuelta la mitad de su cuerpo para observarlo. – La misma que nos contó Eriol la otra noche… ¿Recuerdas? – el pequeño asintió y la miró con admiración mientras sonreía abiertamente.

- ¿Nos acompañaras? – preguntó ahora el pequeño castaño con evidente ilusión en su voz.

Tomoyo, al mirar esos ojos oscuros, supo que estaba perdida, y sin mas que pensar solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente, provocando que los niños sonrieran felices al mismo tiempo que Eriol jalaba la rienda del corcel para acercarse a la figura femenina.

- Deberías buscar tu libro, no querrás olvidarlo aquí… - dijo el oji-azul en un susurro a solo centímetros del rostro de la amatista.

La mujer pasó saliva con dificultad por su garganta, guardando silencio por unos segundos mientras se perdía en el atrayente aroma que despedía aquel hombre. Era tan embriagante, sensual… Tentador.

- "No sabes cuanto deseo besarte…" – relamió su labio inferior con la intención de calmar el ultimo pensamiento que había cruzado por su cabeza, sin siquiera detenerse a meditar que ese gesto podría interpretarse como una invitación. Sin embargo, cuando los labios masculinos que la tenían abstraída se curvaron en una seductora sonrisa supo inmediatamente que ese pensamiento había escapado involuntariamente en forma de un suspiro.

Con dos pasos hacia atrás logró poner algo de distancia física entre ellos. Se encontraba entre extasiada y fastidiada por su cercanía, aun no podía olvidar la sensación placentera de esos labios sobre los suyos. Debía alejarse si quería pensar con claridad, puesto que él no lo permitía cuando la atisbaba de esa manera tan sugerente, tal como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

- ¿Cómo sabes que…? – no terminó la pregunta al darse cuenta que la respuesta le había llegado entre líneas.

………

Luego de casi media hora de caminata, y con libro en mano, estaban llegando al singular rancho Hiiragizawa. Tomoyo no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que en el hombre que caminaba a su lado, aunque para su tranquilidad los niños habían logrado alivianar el ambiente a su favor. Estaba claro que las situaciones de cercanía no provocaban ninguna molestia al joven de cabellera azabache.

Se detuvieron junto a las caballerizas y Eriol se acerco a la niña para ayudarla a desmontar, al mismo tiempo Tomoyo iba al otro lado por el niño que era mas pequeño.

- Lávense las manos y avísenle a Sakura que ya llegamos – dijo el hombre, ambos pequeños asintieron y corrieron a la mansión.

Eriol entró en la construcción, seguido por la mujer, y se dirigió a la pesebrera correspondiente de su caballo. Quitó la montura y las riendas con algo de dificultad ante la preocupada mirada amatista y salio cerrando la puerta de madera.

De una caja que estaba colgada en la pared del fondo extrajo unas vendas, disponía a ponérselas improvisadamente cuando unas calidas manos lo sorprendieron.

Tomoyo estaba junto a él, aun sabiendo que su cercanía la afectaba de sobremanera, no había podido evitar que la preocupación pudiera mas que su fuerza de voluntad al verlo.

- Gracias – murmuró él cuando ya estaban acomodados uno frente al otro en sillas de madera. Las manos de la joven temblaban levemente, pero sabían muy bien lo que hacían.

- No es nada… - respondió sin mirarlo, ya suficiente tenía con la calidez que emitía la piel de Eriol como para enfrentarse nuevamente a sus ojos. Aclaró su garganta luego de unos minutos para tratar de entablar una conversación – ¿Por qué les has dicho que era un ángel? – preguntó tratando de no hacer notar su molestia ante el termino.

- Porque lo eres – contestó simplemente. Observó que las facciones de la mujer se endurecían aun mas por la respuesta y agregó – Si no hubieras estado aquí para ayudar a la yegua seguramente yo no habría podido hacer nada. Esa es la razón.

Tomoyo parpadeo un par de veces antes de sentirse alagada, Eriol tenia una capacidad sorprendente para disipar su mal humor y sacarle una sonrisa, pero también podía hacer lo contrario, lo que resultaba ser la mayoría de las veces.

- ¿Desde cuando lo tienes? – preguntó dirigiendo una mirada al perro que los observaba sentado a unos metros de ellos. Debía cambiar el tema de conversación antes que él se aprovechara.

- Desde que nació – dijo sonriendo – En un viaje a Francia, fuera del hotel estaba la madre a punto de dar a luz. Una noche cuando volví de las competencias equinas unos niños los estaban regalando, según me dijeron habían envenenado a la perra y solo habían quedado sus cachorros y este pequeño llamó inmediatamente mi atención - desvió sus ojos azules, que estaban perdidos en el vendaje, hacia el responsable de la conversación y este movió con entusiasmo su enroscada cola.

- ¿Y eso cuando fue? – preguntó nuevamente Tomoyo, satisfaciendo su curiosidad sobre ese hombre.

- Cuatro años – contestó – Creo que ese año tuve suerte, conocí a mis dos mejores compañeros… - la mujer lo miró interrogante, recibiendo una sonrisa perturbadora como respuesta – El caballo…

- ¿Cómo se llama? – cuestionó turbada y con un hilo de voz.

- Dunkelheit – dijo luego que Tomoyo terminara lo que estaba haciendo y se pusiera de pie para acercarse a observar al semental.

- Extraño nombre – opinó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos traseros del jeans que traía.

- Mi madre era alemana – explicó Eriol con aire nostálgico desde donde estaba.

- ¿Era? – inmediatamente después de formular esa pregunta se arrepintió. Se había volteado dirigiendo su mirada hasta el hombre que ahora parecía ausente – Lo siento… No quise… - trato de excusarse, pero termino por bajar la cabeza al sentir que había echado todo a perder.

- Murieron cuando tenía diez, desde ahí que estuve en el orfanato.

La joven amatista experimentó una sensación de perdida, lo sentía cada vez que recordaba el día en que su padre había muerto. Había sido duro, tanto para ella como para su madre, pero al menos tenía en quien apoyarse, en quien confiar. El penar que Eriol había sentido eso, sumado a sentirse totalmente solo…

- Tranquila, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo – susurró estando situado frente a ella. Tomoyo desconocía en que momento se había acercado, pero, a diferencia de las demás ocasiones en las que se sentía con cierta incomodidad, no le molesto en absoluto.

Eriol apoyó su mano derecha en el cuello de la mujer y la obligó a alzar la barbilla con suavidad utilizando el pulgar. Pasó el mismo dedo por la mejilla y Tomoyo involuntariamente cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de la caricia, igual que la primera vez que se habían tocado.

Se inclino hacia ella y depositó un breve beso en la comisura de sus labios, Tomoyo entreabrió la boca para exhalar un suspiro contra la boca de Eriol. Ese roce era tan esperado para ella como para él

En el cuerpo femenino pregonaban diferentes sensaciones que no se comparaban con nada que hubiera sentido con anterioridad. La había desarmado y cautivado desde el primer momento en que lo había visto parado al borde de la laguna. Era cierto, tal vez no le gustaba sentirse dominada por un hombre, pero… ¿Por qué ahora, con él, era diferente?

- Déjame mostrarte lo que provocas en mi… - balbuceó él a quemarropa, había tan poco aire entre ellos que ya se les dificultaba respirar. Tomoyo coló por entre sus cuerpos una mano y acarició los labios masculinos, deleitándose con la mirada de Eriol. En ellos había una mezcla de deseo, pasión, y algo más que no sabia que era, algo que le encantaría descubrir. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan profundos como los de él.

Eriol besó los dos dedos que estaban proporcionándole aquella caricia, disfrutando al máximo cada segundo en que se le era permitido tocarla. Ella parecía ser tan delicada, pero tan decidida a la vez que lo hacia perder el control de sus actos y se limitaba a ser una especie de títere bajo su control. Aseguraba que ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido se podía comparar con ella, era única y por eso sentía que si perdía esta oportunidad no se le concedería otra.

Estaba en el limbo, aseguró para sus adentros la mujer al pasar su mano hasta atrás de la oreja del oji-azul, por un lado lo que mas deseaba era besarlo, pero por otro sabia que si lo hacia no tendría fuerza para resistirse, una vez que volviera a probar el sabor de su boca no podría escapar. Esa sensación de adrenalina la estaba enloqueciendo.

Acortaron la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y con una ultima mirada, zafiro contra amatista, no pudieron seguir conteniendo lo que era inevitable. Eriol deslizó sus manos hasta la cintura de Tomoyo, mientras esta lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Todo lo que le quedaba de aire en los pulmones se escapo tan rápidamente que Tomoyo tuvo que jadear contra los labios de Eriol, momento que este aprovechó para formar una línea desde donde estaba hasta el cuello de la joven, quien ladeó la cabeza para permitirle un total acceso a esa área de su cuerpo.

Eriol se sentía extasiado por la dulzura que tenia aquella piel clara y suave. Tan exquisita que por un instante había tenido la sensación de ser un pecador tocando algo prohibido. Volvió sobre su línea imaginaria para capturar los labios sonrosados entre los propios y cuando invadió la cavidad notó extasiado que el sabor a fresas que estaba en ella la primera vez seguía ahí, esperando a ser probado por él.

Tanto los besos como las caricias subían de intensidad, Tomoyo enredaba las manos en el cabello oscuro de Eriol mientras él dibujaba figuras abstractas en su espalda. Placer, eso era lo que ambos sentían con el contacto que ocasionaban los roces, hundidos en la mas perfecta locura.

Un carraspeo pronunciado los hizo separarse abruptamente. La amatista escondió la cabeza en el pecho masculino, agradeciendo que su cabello fuera tan largo y tapara su rostro sonrojado. Su respiración era agitada y sus manos apretaban con fuerza la camiseta de Eriol. No tenía ninguna intención de averiguar quien los había descubierto en esa situación.

No se separaron, quedando unidos por un calido abrazo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – interrogó Eriol con la voz mas ronca de lo normal, al igual que la mujer su respiración raspaba lo excitado.

- Tienes una llamada telefónica – dijo el hombre algo incomodo por la mirada de reprensión que le dirigía su patrón.

- ¿Quién?

- La señora Daidouji – al escucharlo Tomoyo volteo a mirar a Eriol sorprendida.

- Devuelvo el llamado en cinco minutos – con esto dicho el hombre no necesito mas para desaparecer por la puerta de las caballerizas.

- ¿Mi madre te llama? – preguntó sin moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba.

- Me pidió que te dijera como se encontraba, pero… Lo olvide – sonrió despreocupado ante el ceño fruncido de la joven – Se me olvidan las cosas cuando estas cerca.

Tomoyo se alejo de él con una mezcla de suavidad y cansancio, ese hombre la desconcertaba, cuando creía que lo conocía un poco él aparecía con algo que ella no se esperaba. Avanzó hasta la entrada del lugar, pero a mitad de camino se volteo y sonrió con satisfacción.

- Espero que no se te olvide algo realmente importante alguno de estos días – lo miró por largos segundos, luego retomó la ruta anterior para salir de ahí antes de arrepentirse y volver para continuar con lo que ese hombre había interrumpido.

Muy en el fondo de su cuerpo agradecía la interrupción, si no hubieran parado en ese momento, ella no habría sido capaz de responder por lo que sucediera después. _"Demonios" _maldijo en su interior _"Debo alejarme de él si no quiero terminar cometiendo una locura" _

Mientras tanto, Eriol, en el interior de las caballerizas estaba prácticamente idiotizado por la mujer que salía por la puerta. Si, ella era especial, lo podía sentir con cada fibra de su ser. Aun podía sentir el temblor del cuerpo femenino entre sus brazos cuando se entregaba por entero a las sensaciones que él le inducía.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y caminó lentamente siguiendo el tramo marcado por ella hasta la puerta, ahí la vio nuevamente, llegando al limite de sus tierras.

- Tendremos que inventar una excusa para los niños¿Verdad? – junto a él, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado sin comprender, se encontraba su pequeño guardián.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Vamos Shaoran, solo serán un par de horas – dijo Tomoyo.

- Hay mucho trabajo en el rancho, no hay tiempo que perder – respondió con la vista fija en el frente.

- Tomoyo tiene razón – intervino una joven castaña – Prometo que luego te compensaré – Shaoran la miró de reojo y vio que aquellas esmeraldas brillaban con ansiedad.

- Esta bien – se rindió luego de diez minutos de dar excusas.

Las mujeres, que estaban acomodadas en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta chocaron sus manos en señal de victoria. El hombre solo suspiró pesadamente, esta seria una larga noche, de eso estaba seguro.

- Ya lo saben, cuando diga que es suficiente, es por que nos vamos – ambas asistieron enérgicamente, aunque sonreían complacidas.

La lluvia había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia, enfriando el ambiente y mojando los paisajes. Por esta razón la camioneta circulaba con más dificultad de la normal por las calles del pueblo.

En pocos minutos se detuvieron frente a una construcción bastante llamativa, habían numerosos vehículos estacionados en los alrededores, a pesar del clima.

- Este lugar si que ha crecido desde la última vez – opinó la amatista mirando hacia el lugar.

- Espera a verlo por dentro – Sakura sonrió por la evidente curiosidad de su amiga. Estaba feliz de poder realizar una de las antiguas escapadas que hacían cuando los tres eran unos adolescentes.

Bajaron de la camioneta, envueltos en gruesos abrigos, y entraron al bar que se alzaba en la esquina de la cuadra.

Tomoyo tuvo que contener el aliento por la impresión, sin duda el dueño de aquel lugar lo había remodelado completamente. Ella lo único que recordaba era algunas mesas mal esparcidas por el lugar.

Al terminar de subir una escalera con pasaderas de metal vio que en el fondo la barra se expandía en una estratégica curva para llegar a los extremos del salón que se dividía, sin romper el ambiente comunitario, en dos áreas. Amplios sillones de media luna se esparcían por los rincones del centro y la izquierda del bar, bordeando las mesas de madera. Y a la derecha… Tomoyo parpadeo por lo que vio, la diversión frente a sus ojos. Las luces estaban bajas para hacerlo mas placentero y divertido.

- Vamos a la barra a tomar algo – las mujeres siguieron al castaño, quien conocía mejor que las dos ese lugar. Sakura pidió una serena libre, Tomoyo un pisco sour y Shaoran un whisky.

- Brindemos porque estamos los tres juntos nuevamente – dijo elevando su copa la esmeralda. Los dos restantes imitaron su gesto mientras sonreían.

Bebieron con ganas, esa noche no había recato, solo era para celebrar los viejos tiempos que esperaban que se repitieran con ansias. Conversaron animadamente mientras reían por los recuerdos y las ocurrencias. Se habían extrañado, eran más que amigos, habían compartido demasiadas cosas como para contarlas y eso los hacia cómplices en todo.

- Y así fue como pasó – dijo Sakura, finalizando un relato que llevaba cerca de media hora contando. Tomoyo reía risueña, no solo por lo dicho por su amiga, si no también por el sonrojo que se distinguía, a pesar de la poca iluminación, en el rostro de Shaoran.

- Tranquilo – dijo Tomoyo mirando al hombre que estaba sentado en medio de las dos – No pienso decírselo a nadie – guardo silencio un minuto y meditó – Aunque me cuesta creer que la final haya sido Sakura la que dio el primer paso.

- Las mujeres estamos al poder – la castaña alzo el puño triunfalmente, Shaoran suspiro resignado por segunda vez consecutiva y al notarlo su novia se acerco a él para besarlo fugazmente en los labios.

- Me disculpan un momento – la amatista se puso de pie al ver que ellos necesitaban un momento a solas, de todos modos llevaban un buen rato divirtiéndose a costa del joven – Pondré algo de música de calidad… Si es que hay – caminó hacia la maquina musical, que estaba cerca de la escalera de entrada.

Un amplio repertorio se extendió frente a sus ojos, ninguno llamaba su atención hasta que encontró una buena canción. Introdujo una moneda y marco la que había seleccionado… "Somebody to love"

La música de una conocida banda de rock comenzó a emitirse, conocida mundialmente como "Queen". Era relajante, la melodía mezclada con la voz era perfecta, no por nada era uno de sus grupos favoritos, a pesar que su vocalista había muerto hacia bastante tiempo Tomoyo consideraba que seguían brillando como la primera vez que habían sido reconocidos.

Movió la cabeza al ritmo de la canción hasta que su mirada divagó por el lugar y se topó con lo que al entrar la había fascinado. Volteo hacia sus compañeros y al ver que la observaban les hizo un gesto hacia el lugar.

- ¿Juguemos una? – preguntó con entusiasmo cuando se reunieron en la mitad del salón.

- Yo no se jugar, si quieren los observo para aprender – dijo Sakura atropelladamente, estaba segura que si no lo hacia la obligarían a participar.

- ¿Estas retándome? – cuestionó Shaoran al ver la determinada mirada amatista clavada en él.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – dijo Tomoyo devolviendo la pregunta. La castaña miraba de un lado a otro, alternándose entre el hombre y la mujer.

- Apostemos – propuso el capataz mientras se dirigían a la barra para pedir mas tragos. Los necesitarían mientras se divertían.

La canción puesta por la joven veterinaria estaba llegando a su término cuando se encaminaron hacia las mesas de pool.

Después de tan solo diez minutos de juego ya se podía ver claramente quien llevaba la delantera. Tomoyo se movía ágilmente alrededor de toda la mesa buscando un mejor ángulo para tirar. No había fallado desde que había comenzado. El único hombre del grupo bebía un trago de su bebida cada vez que perdía un turno, impacientándose cada vez más por la exactitud de los golpes de la amatista.

- Shaoran… - el nombrado quito la vista de la mesa para mirar a la amatista - ¿Te he dicho de donde saque el dinero para la cerca? – preguntó sonriendo misteriosamente.

El ambarino abrió sus ojos ante lo que escuchó, ya estaba suponiendo que ni siquiera podría jugar una vez.

- ¿No me digas que jugabas en la ciudad? – dijo Sakura igual de sorprendida que su novio. Recibió otra sonrisa por parte de su amiga como simple respuesta.

- Era mi pasatiempo para soportar la tensión de los exámenes – indicó al mismo tiempo en que volvía a golpear la bola blanca – Después comencé a aprender hasta tomarle el verdadero gusto al juego. Se puede ganar mucho dinero apostando con algo que se te da tan bien.

- Entonces estoy perdido… - dijo Shaoran comprendiendo que desde un comienzo no tenia oportunidad.

- Creo que de verdad las mujeres estamos al poder esta noche, Shaoran – Tomoyo se posó junto a él, dejándolo nuevamente en medio. Las mujeres sonrieron y volvieron a chocar sus manos, gesto que repetían con regularidad cuando tenían una victoria sobre el castaño. El juego había terminado dejando una devastadora victoria a las jóvenes.

- ¿De quien es la camioneta blanca estacionada al frente? – preguntó un hombre en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos en el bar.

- Es hora de irnos – dijo Shaoran caminando hacia la escalera para ver que había pasado con la camioneta.

- Ve con él – dijo la amatista – Yo pagare la mesa, enseguida bajo – Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la salida.

Cuando la esmeralda desapareció escaleras abajo Tomoyo se dispuso a pagar. Después ordenó un poco la mesa, pero no concluyo con su tarea ya que una voz a sus espaldas la detuvo.

- No puedo creerlo… Tomoyo Daidouji.

Al voltearse, se encontró con un hombre adulto, de buen porte, aunque algunas casi imperceptibles arrugas marcaban sus facciones. De cabello claro y ojos negros. La mujer deseo con todas sus fuerzas un poco de autocontrol, si no era así se abalanzaría contra el sujeto para ahorcarlo.

Una sonrisa arrogante y presumida adornaba la cara masculina, parecía una persona de alto nivel social, envuelto en ropas demasiado finas comparadas con las del resto de las personas del bar.

Tomoyo pensaba que con un buen golpe esa horrible sonrisa se borraría por completo, pero debía hacer gala de los modales que su madre le había enseñado. Su madre… Ante el recuerdo de la mujer de ojos grises todo lo que había meditado en escasos segundos desapareció, y se dejo dominar por el desprecio.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – preguntó sin rastro alguno de amabilidad en su voz.

- Estas aun más hermosa de lo que recordaba – dijo el hombre ignorando por completo lo que había escuchado. Observó con descaro la figura frente a él, provocando que Tomoyo experimentara una sensación de asco.

- Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de usted – expresó entrecerrando los ojos con rabia contenida – La edad le ha caído encima, señor Takamoto.

La sonrisa orgullosa desapareció como por arte de magia y en su lugar se formo una mueca de enojo.

- No debería decir esa clase de cosas, señorita.

- Solo digo lo que pienso – dijo cortante – Ahora con su permiso.

Tomoyo pasó junto a él con la vista fija en las escaleras, sus manos estaban apretadas en puños al lado de su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de apresurar el paso cuando una fuerte presión en su muñeca la hizo detenerse y voltear con brusquedad.

- Ya hemos terminado – dijo tratando de zafarse de la presión. Para cuando lo logro había forcejeado con Takamoto cerca de un minuto, el que a ella le pareció el más largo de su vida.

Dio la vuelta sobre sus pies y chocó con un abdomen duro y calido. Sintió que pasaban una mano por su cintura con posesión y aspirando el aroma que poseía la camisa supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, solo había una persona capaz de hacerla temblar como lo estaba haciendo, ya no por miedo a Akira Takamoto, si no por nerviosismo y alivio.

- Eriol… - susurró levantando la cabeza para toparse con una barbilla paralela al piso. El joven oji-azul tenía la vista fija en Takamoto, su ceño estaba fruncido y no había rastro de las sonrisas que a Tomoyo le encantaban.

- Ten cuidado con lo que haces… - habló entonces dirigiéndose al hombre, su tono de voz denotaba enfado y advertencia. La amatista sintió un escalofrió, nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

- No tienes nada que hacer aquí, Hiiragizawa.

Tomoyo miró por el rabillo del ojo a Takamoto, los ojos del hombre echaban chispas de furia. El bar, aunque parecía que todo iba con normalidad, ardía ante el enfrentamiento de los dos hombres más poderosos de toda la región.

- Creo que el que no debería estar aquí es otro – dijo Eriol sin cambiar el tono de su voz. Ejerció mas presión en la cintura de la mujer, acercándola más a él. Tomoyo por reflejo subió una mano a su pecho y sujetó una parte de la camisa negra.

- Debes ser igual a tu madre… - Takamoto entrecerró los ojos para observar mejor la reacción de la mujer con lo que iba a decir - … Una p…

Tomoyo no supo con exactitud en que momento Eriol la había soltado, pero escucho claramente el ruido que provoco el cuerpo de Takamoto al caer al suelo. El oji-azul, con una velocidad envidiable, se había adelantado antes que terminara de pronunciar el insulto y le había propinado un certero golpe en la mejilla.

- Basta… - dijo la amatista al momento de sujetarlo por el brazo. Respiro aliviada al notar que no había tirado aquel golpe con la mano derecha, donde aun se encontraba el vendaje – Lo que diga me tiene sin cuidado, no me importa en lo mas mínimo.

Eriol se enderezó y miró hacia abajo con todo el desprecio que sentía hacia Takamoto, mientras este limpiaba el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio y se ponía de pie con ayuda de otro hombre.

- Vamos – volvió a decir Tomoyo. Eriol se volteo a observarla, ya no había rastro alguno de los sentimientos de odio hacia el otro sujeto – Por favor - susurró

Se dieron la vuelta y caminaron como si nada hubiera sucedido hacia la salida, siendo observados por todos los presentes en el lugar. Una vez afuera Tomoyo diviso a Sakura y Shaoran discutiendo con un tipo. La esmeralda la vio salir acompañada de su jefe y sonrió, la amatista correspondió el gesto dándole a entender que podían irse sin ella cuando terminaran.

Subieron al jeep rojo estacionado a solo metros de la entrada y Eriol lo encendió sin demora. La lluvia aun caía sobre el pueblo, aunque con menos intensidad.

- He hablado con tu madre – rompió el silencio en que se habían sumergido desde hacia varios minutos cuando entraban a la carretera que conducía a los ranchos. Tomoyo sonrió imperceptiblemente al ver que él había recuperado su voz profunda y cautivante.

- ¿Y como se encuentra? – preguntó con interés, no había hablado con ella desde que se había ido y se moría por tener noticias.

- Mañana comenzaran a hacerle los exámenes – respondió con seriedad – Dice que lo que mas le preocupa es lo que estés haciendo con el rancho.

Tomoyo lo miró sorprendida y vio como los labios masculinos se curvaban en una sonrisa.

- Estoy bromeando. Hemos hablado de negocios – la mujer alzo una ceja en modo de interrogación – Tengo buenos contactos para vender las reses, así que me he ofrecido a ayudarla para que venda su ganado a buen precio.

- ¿Y que ganas tu con eso? – cuestionó desconfiada. Según lo que le había dicho Shaoran la última vez que a su madre le habían ofrecido ayuda había quedado casi en la ruina.

El auto se detuvo frente a la casa de las Daidouji y Eriol quitó la vista del camino para dirigirle una significativa mirada. Los censores de Tomoyo vibraron enloquecidos, esa sonrisa misteriosa y malvada le indicaba que algo no tan bueno estaba planeando.

- Tendremos que viajar… Juntos.

La respiración de Tomoyo se esfumó en un instante, sintiendo que se quemaba por dentro mientras Eriol la acariciaba solamente con la mirada. El doble significado de las palabras dichas por él le habían acelerado el corazón, inquietándola...

No le fue posible soportar la tensión expectante y se bajo del auto de un salto, escapando de la tentación que ese hombre representaba. Corrió para cubrirse de la lluvia bajo el porche de su casa y desde ahí se volteo a mirarlo.

A través de los vidrios empapados aun podía distinguir la singular sonrisa de Eriol, estaba perdida, la única manera de salvar el rancho era ir a ese viaje con él, pero si lo hacia… ¿Quién la salvaría a ella?

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado n.n. Como ya vieron hizo su aparición el malo del fic y espero dejar demostrado como es la tensión entre el protagonista y el antagonista XD. 

Este capitulo esta mas centrado a lo que rodea a Eriol, su forma de actuar y hacer las cosas, y en como Tomoyo se adecua para descubrirlas, además de ir aceptando la atracción creciente entre ellos.

Por si alguien se quedo con la duda, "Dunkelheit" significa "Oscuridad" o "Sombra" en alemán. La verdad me gusto mucho como sonaba y por eso lo escogí. Obviamente otorgado por el color de su pelaje.

Creo que eso es todo, tratare de actualizar lo antes posible, debo ordenar las ideas dentro de mi cabeza y luego decidir cuando pararan, pero creanme, el viaje será… Emocionante. jeje

"_Si no recuerdas la mas ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, es por que no haz amado" _

_...William Shakespeare..._

Se despide… Lirio Negro.


	4. Tormenta de Sentimientos

Hola!!

Primero que nada una enorme disculpa. Se que me he demorado un montón el subir el capitulo, y lo siento. Muchísimo.

Y segundo, una explicación, es lo mínimo que todos se merecen.

Luego de escribir el capitulo anterior comencé a escribir este, e iba muy bien, casi al final de la segunda parte cuando pasó. Solía escribir en el computador portátil, que estaba casi nuevo por lo que no tenia nada que temer, según yo, pero de un día para otro se taimo y no prendió mas, quedándose con el capitulo de esta historia y otras tantas que estaba escribiendo. Nunca antes me había pasado algo así, por lo que no me lo esperaba.

Comencé a escribir otra vez en el computador grande, pero sin buenos resultados, no pasaba de los dos párrafos cuando me daba cuenta que no iba para ningún lado, se me había escapado la inspiración. Pasó el tiempo y casi me doy por vencida cuando de a nada mi muso inspirador volvió de las vacaciones y se instalo para quedarse. Hace una semana que comencé con este capitulo y por fin puedo hacérselos llegar.

Me siento muy feliz con los resultados de este capitulo y espero, de todo corazón, que a ustedes les guste tanto como me gusto a mi escribirlo.

Les agradezco mucho a todas las personas que me apoyaron y me dejaron reviews, esos mensajes fueron los que esta semana me dieron ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Muchísimas gracias a todos, en serio.

Ahora les dejo el capitulo…

_**

* * *

**_

.-Paraíso Salvaje-.

"_Tormenta de Sentimientos"_

Volvió a agradecer al empleado y le entregó un papel que acababa de firmar. Todo en la casa era un caos y con decenas de empleados, la mayoría mujeres, yendo de un lado para otro dando órdenes y pidiendo ayuda a los hombres que las miraban entre asustados y admirados. Porque solo ellas podían encontrar el gusto mas en organizar una fiesta que en disfrutar de los resultados.

Él se había llevado la parte fácil, hace una hora que había salido el sol y lo único que había hecho era recibir los encargos y firmar cheques. Por ningún motivo quería tomar el lugar de Takashi, quien recibía "consejos" de su esposa sobre cómo poner los adornos, que ya había cambiado tres veces de lugar, arriba de la chimenea. Sintió una pequeña gota recorrer su nuca cuando escucho la voz de Chiharu decir que lo mejor era ponerlos donde estaban la primera vez.

Fijó su atención en un nuevo cargamento que llegaba en ese momento. Tenía la sensación que estaría otro buen rato en ese mismo lugar, sin tener ninguna excusa para escapar.

- Todo esta marchando bien, ¿No crees? – la voz procedía de la mujer que estaba de pie a su lado, vigilándolo.

- Por supuesto… Tu te has hecho cargo de todo personalmente – sonrió con nerviosismo al ver que ella lo observaba profundamente, temiendo que hubiera adivinado lo que pensaba segundos antes.

La señora solo asintió y se volteo a darle indicaciones al hombre que acababa de entrar con un carro lleno de cajas. Eriol la espió mientras estaba distraída. La conocía desde que estaba en el orfanato, era una de las cocineras y él siempre solía quedarse luego del almuerzo para ayudarla con el servicio. Porque fue ella quien, dos noches después de llegar, al encontrarlo llorando solo en un pasillo lo había abrazado y susurrado al oído que todo estaría bien. Dentro del hogar ella había llegado a ser como una madre. Por eso le había ofrecido que se fuera a probar suerte con él.

Y ahí estaban, preparando juntos una fiesta para los niños.

- Miyako – la llamó tratando de alejar los recuerdos. Pasó la mano derecha por su cabello teñido de canas con cariño y sonrió – Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones.

La mujer lo miró sorprendida, como meditando unos segundos la proposición y luego arrugo el ceño.

- ¿Qué estas planeando? – ahora fue el turno de Eriol de sorprenderse – Si yo me voy no quedara nadie que te contenga cuando quieras lanzarte sobre ese hombre perverso – entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia antes de continuar – Sin mencionar que no habrá nadie que escuche las maravillas de la señorita Daidouji.

Eriol comenzó a sentir como se le calentaban las mejillas. ¡Rayos! Tenía que recordársela, como si no hubiera sido demasiado no dormir más de tres horas por la culpa de la amatista. Ya había decidido que quería ser algo especial para ella, sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba que se habían acercado un paso, resultaba que Tomoyo retrocedía dos. Deseaba poder retenerla más de cinco minutos a su lado, pero sentía que se le escapaba de las manos como arena entre los dedos.

Nunca se había visto en la obligación de seducir a una mujer. Si bien no era un libertino en cuanto a las faldas se refería, tenía que admitir que siempre había compañía femenina bien dispuesta cuando la necesitaba. No se quejaba, ni se arrepentía, no obstante, quería algo más. Algo más con ella, con Tomoyo.

Desvió los ojos hasta que se topó con su salida perfecta. Sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio que una niña corría entusiasmada en su dirección.

- ¡Eriol! ¡Eriol! – cuando llegó a su lado estiro los brazos con una petición silenciosa, la cual fue inmediatamente acatada por el hombre – Aiko dice que tienes el cuento de la princesa encantada - hizo un puchero adorable, por el que Eriol casi se derrite, y lo miró suplicante.

Él la acomodo sobre su cadera, sosteniéndola con el brazo derecho, y comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, que estaban a unos metros de la puerta principal.

- ¡Un momento! – gritó Miyako cuando Eriol casi había subido tres peldaños – Se muy bien lo que estas haciendo – vio que se volteaba para mirarla de reojo y estaba a punto de agregar algo mas cuando él comenzó a subir de dos en dos para seguir corriendo hasta llegar a su cuarto – Ya me las pagara – aseguró negando con la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seguramente en el cielo había un dios que la odiaba. No podía creer que todas estas cosas malas le pasaran, tan seguido, por mera casualidad. Además, ella no creía en las casualidades.

Acomodó el cuello de su abrigo y se estremeció. Estaba comenzando a hacer frío, lo que era normal después de las lluvias que habían azotado la zona por más de dos días seguidos. Suspiró con cansancio y le dirigió una nueva mirada enfadada al centro de sus problemas, en ese momento.

La camioneta estaba destruida casi por completo en su parte delantera, de la reluciente pintura blanca ya quedaba muy poca y lo peor era que el vehículo se negaba a encender. Quizás cuantos días perderían por esa razón.

- ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! – exclamó pateando el para choque, que para poco había servido.

Lo siguiente que paso fue más bien gracioso, si no se observaba desde el punto de vista de Tomoyo. Por el golpe, la parte metálica, que colgaba débilmente de la camioneta, se desprendió, cayendo con un ruido sordo en medio de un enorme charco de lodo, salpicando casi todos los jeans de la joven. Ella solo dijo algo entre dientes, que seguramente no era apto para oídos de nadie, y contuvo las ganas de ponerse a gritar de la frustración.

¿Lo peor? Ella insistía en que toda la culpa de sus inconvenientes la tenía su "querido" vecino, y no paraba de lanzarle miradas acusadoras a la mansión aledaña mientras pensaba cosas como _"Seguramente me ha echado algo"_ _o "Si cree que me tiene como una colegiala babeando por él esta muy equivocado"_ y terminando con _"No lo necesito, podría irse al otro lado del continente y no me importaría". _Lo que la llevaba inmediatamente a recordar la conversación seis días atrás.

Él la tenía en sus manos y lo sabia. No había forma de sacar un buen precio por los animales sin los contactos de Eriol, los cuales Shaoran había asegurado eran buenísimos, pero algo la atormentaba. Si, aun tenía demasiado presente la sonrisa astuta y escalofriante, por no mencionar aquellos ojos que la perseguían hasta en los sueños. Si viajaba con él, si llegaba a exponerse de esa manera no estaba segura de poder encontrar el camino de vuelta a donde sus sentimientos estaban seguros.

De acuerdo, una de las grandes razones – mas bien la única – por la que decía "odiarlo" era por lo que le provocaba en su interior. Cada vez que lo veía sentía la imperiosa necesidad de arrojarse a sus brazos y no soltarlo jamás, intuía que el nunca le haría daño. Sin embargo… ¿Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de un nuevo camión al rancho contiguo, uno de juguetes, a juzgar por el gran dibujo en los costados.

Tomoyo sonrió involuntariamente, ella podía tratar de alejarse cada vez más de él y decirle cuanta cosa se le viniera a la cabeza cuando lo veía, pero todo eso no estaba más lejos de lo que en realidad deseaba hacer.

- ¡Tomoyo! – el grito provino desde las caballerizas, en donde Shaoran trabajaba desde que había despertado. La aludida volteo y comenzó a caminar, agradeciendo internamente la interrupción antes que volviera a darle vueltas a un asunto en el que no quería pensar… por el momento.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó cuando llegó a su destino, donde la esperaba con los brazos cruzados el castaño.

- Eso es lo que te pregunto a ti. Hace cinco días te informe que el forraje de los caballos estaba por terminarse, ahora vengo a alimentarlos y me encuentro con que me ignoraste por completo – parecía molesto, con el ceño fruncido y el cabello alborotado.

- Enviare a comprarlo inmediatam… - se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta que el único vehículo con el que contaban estaba descompuesto. Volvió la vista hacia al auto blanco, analizando sus opciones.

No podían contar con la chatarra, es decir, la camioneta, y los caballos no habían comido seguramente desde anoche, por lo que se negaba a utilizarlos para ir al pueblo, que estaba a una distancia considerable. ¿Caminando? Estaba segura que si se lo pedía a los trabajadores más de alguno diría que si, pero hacia frío y por las nubes en el cielo lo más probable es que no tardara en llover otra vez. Su única opción era…

- Debes pedirle un vehículo a Hiiragizawa – sentenció Shaoran, como si de su verdugo personal se tratara.

Tomoyo lo miró irritada, dispuesta a presentarle batalla, más aun luego de ver esa sonrisa de lobo dibujada en su cara, pero no serviría de nada, después de todo terminaría haciendo lo que él había dicho.

- Como te detesto – gruñó saliendo de la construcción. Apresuró el paso cuando escuchó la estruendosa carcajada del hombre llenar el lugar.

………

Había estado de pie delante de la puerta por más de cinco minutos y aun no encontraba el valor para entrar. Solo le pediría un pequeño favor ¡Por el amor de Dios! No podía ser tan difícil. Tal vez seria mejor decirle a Sakura que hablara con él, así evitaría un enfrentamiento directo. No, negó de inmediato, nunca había sido una cobarde y no comenzaría este día. _"Aquí voy"_ pensó justo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta.

¿Pero que…? La pregunta quedo en su garganta. Seis mujeres, de diferentes edades y apariencias, caminaban de un lado a otro, revolviendo ollas, ordenando bandejas, haciendo panecillos y decorando tortas, muchas tortas. Entre estas últimas estaba su amiga, tratando, con mucha concentración, de hacer unos remolinos de crema sobre un pastel.

Paseó la vista unos minutos más, sin animarse a interrumpir las labores, hasta que se encontró con unos ojos castaños que la miraban con curiosidad. Sin saber porque se sintió cohibida y solo atinó a enderezarse lo más que pudo.

- Tomoyo – dijo Sakura, haciendo que la amatista se volteara hacia ella justo en el momento en que la mujer mayor sonreía y seguía con su trabajo - ¿Qué haces aquí? La fiesta comienza en cuatro horas.

- ¿Fiesta?... ¿Qué fiesta? – preguntó confundida.

- Pues… esta – respondió haciendo un gesto con los brazos para abarcar toda la cocina. Aun tenía en la mano la manga de crema.

- Ah… - juntó las manos en la espalda medio nerviosa – En realidad yo… quisiera ver a Hiiragizawa.

- ¿Eriol? – la esmeralda cuestionó perdida, hasta que una sonrisa cómplice comenzó a formarse en su rostro – Entiendo…

- No, no es…

- No te preocupes – interrumpió la castaña – Debe estar en su habitación, no lo he visto en como una hora y… - el sonido de algo viscoso chocando contra el suelo la detuvo y se sonrojó al notar, además de Tomoyo y todas las demás mujeres en el cuarto, que la crema había estado escurriendo desde que había comenzado a hablar con su amiga.

La amatista trató de disimular su risa, aunque las demás no lo intentaron en absoluto, lo que provoco que Sakura se coloreara mas de lo que estaba.

- Subiendo las escaleras, puerta del fondo en el pasillo de la izquierda.

Tomoyo miró a la mujer mayor, quien le acababa de dar las indicaciones que esperaba, no había dejado de hacer sus labores, aunque tenía una sonrisa en la cara que armonizaba maravillosamente sus facciones.

- Gracias.

Mientras caminaba al lugar que le habían señalado, no pudo dejar de observar cada detalle de la casa. Estaba decorada con muebles clásicos, incluso muchos de ellos eran antigüedades llenas de estilo, donde predominaba el color marrón y blanco. La escalera por la que subía era curva, siguiendo el modelo de la pared, con una reluciente alfombra gris que cubría el centro de todos los escalones. Cuando llegó al balcón del segundo piso se quedo junto al barandal, que solo ocupaba la mitad del espacio superior, por lo que tenía una vista privilegiada de la sala y la entrada, para admirar la excelente combinación que hacían las paredes claras y el piso de madera. Todo esto animado por los vivos adornos que llenaban el lugar.

Definitivamente tanto la mansión como la decoración debían de haber costado una fortuna. Pero valía la pena, si que la valía.

Tres niños pasaron corriendo junto a ella, bajaron la escalera y se reunieron con el grupo que estaba frente al calor de la chimenea para escuchar el cuento que comenzaba a leer uno de los empleados.

¿Cuántas personas hacían lo que Eriol por aquellos niños?

La puerta doble, de madera tallada, al final del pasillo estaba esperándola. No debía pensar en lo que encontraría detrás, solo tenía ir y abrirla antes de arrepentirse. Y así lo hizo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y mientras respiraba hondo entró rápidamente.

Lo que encontró no fue precisamente una habitación, si no más bien un estudio privado.

Las cortinas abiertas sobre una de las tres ventanas daban una luminosidad suficiente para curiosear un poco, después de todo, una vez había escuchado que el lugar donde vivía alguien hablaba mucho de la personalidad.

Miró primero a la izquierda, en el centro se encontraba una chimenea apagada y el resto de la pared estaba cubierto de estanterías para dar soporte a cientos de libros, incluso había una escalerilla para alcanzar los de arriba. Le gustaba leer, no era una sorpresa.

En la mitad del cuarto, frente a una ventana, se hallaba bello sillón rojizo, con espalda alta, detrás de un pesado escritorio de roble, cubierto por distintos objetos: un computador portátil, una lámpara, un teléfono, papeles no muy ordenados y otras cosas. Al sentarse en aquel lugar debía sentirse dueño del mundo, en especial si todo le salía como lo deseaba, que era lo mas seguro.

A la derecha había algunas diferencias. Para empezar una segunda puerta doble, que estaba abierta, llevaba a otra estancia. La habitación, supuso mientras el pulso se le aceleraba.

El lado de la pared mas cercano estaba tapizado con numerosos dibujos infantiles, sostenidos con pequeñas tachuelas de colores, donde uno destacaba por su posición central. Se acercó y comprobó con gracia lo que seria una excelente caricatura de Eriol acompañado de los niños, parados en un planeta y una enorme bandera sonriente detrás.

Al otro extremo, sobre una mesa llena de flores había una destacable obra de pintura: Una pareja sonriente sostenía entre ellos a un bebé. El hombre tenía un rostro apacible, con los ojos azules y el cabello negro como la noche. La mujer parecía feliz, y aquella felicidad se reflejaba en sus luminosos ojos grises, mientras que su cabello oscuro caía largo y sedoso sobre sus hombros y espalda. El niño, de no más de un año, trataba de quitarle al hombre un pequeño juguete mientras sus ojos brillaban en medio de su piel tan clara como la de sus padres.

Tomoyo contuvo el aliento, segura que aquella imagen le calaba demasiado profundo en el pecho. Aun recordaba el rostro de Eriol cuando había hablado de sus padres. Él todavía cargaba con la herida de haber quedado solo a tan temprana edad, y ella, por una razón que se negaba rotundamente a admitir, quería ayudarlo a sanar.

Caminó con paso ligero para estar más cerca de ese cuadro, pero al pasar delante de la puerta se detuvo abruptamente.

Ahí estaba él. Acostado sobre la alfombra, frente al ventanal con el único soporte de un cojín bajo su cabeza. Tenía un libro abierto apoyado en el pecho, sujeto con su mano izquierda. Descansando en su abdomen estaba el pequeño animal que casi nunca se separaba de él.

La amatista sonrió cuando el canino levantó perezosamente la cabeza, la miró por escasos segundos, bostezó y volvió a su posición inicial. El gracioso pensamiento de que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños pasó por su mente al ver como el hombre se acomodaba en sueños.

Él llevaba puestos unos anteojos que demostraban que se había quedado dormido mientras leía. Su rostro se encontraba tranquilo y respiraba acompasadamente. Tomoyo opinaba que se veía más apuesto de lo que recordaba, aunque no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

Gracias a la suave lana bajo sus zapatos pudo llegar hasta él sin provocar ruido. Cual fue sus sorpresa al darse cuenta que el libro que estuviera leyendo era… ¡Era de ella! Ahora recordaba que lo había olvidado en la caballeriza después de su encuentro en los ciruelos. Notó que ya había leído más de la mitad, que habilidad tenía este hombre para encontrarlo tierno un instante atrás y ahora solo pensar en lo odioso que podía llegar a ser.

Levantó con cuidado la mano que estaba sobre la cubierta del texto y trató de sacarlo.

Craso error.

No supo en que momento exacto fue, pero lo supo. Él ya no estaba dormido. Miró de reojo su cara y se encontró con aquellas lagunas marinas que solían acelerarle los latidos del corazón, cerró los ojos esperando que solo fuera su imaginación. Segundo gran error.

Solo fue advertida por el gruñido de desaprobación del perro, y un segundo mas tarde sentía la espalda apoyada en la alfombra. Nota mental: nunca menospreciar la velocidad de una persona, aunque esta tenga un cuerpo tan grande como el que casi la cubría.

- Me gustan tus gafas – dijo con voz pausada, como si él no le estuviera sosteniendo las muñecas sobre su cabeza. Advirtió que el canino subía a la enorme cama de dosel, daba unas vueltas sobre si mismo y se acomodaba para seguir con su siesta.

Él sonrió de manera lenta y peligrosa, saboreando el momento, mientras una de sus piernas quedaba, casualmente, entre las de ella. Tomoyo sintió un escalofrío recorrer por toda su columna vertebral, tanto por el gesto como por el movimiento. Notaba que sus cuerpos tenían un contacto mucho más _íntimo_ que un minuto atrás.

- Me alegra gustarte… - susurró cerca de su piel, en el punto donde la línea de la mandíbula se une a la oreja.

- Yo no…

Su débil protesta fue acallada con un nuevo movimiento. Él se acercó aun mas, llegando a rozar sus torsos. Trató de mantener la respiración serena, pero le fue imposible. Con cada inspiración sentía, entre fascinada y enfadada, como su pecho lo tocaba.

Fue en este instante en que se arrepintió de quitarse el abrigo en la cocina, ya que la blusa, con escote en V y mangas largas, de poco servia como protección.

- No hagas... eso - ahora poco le importaba demostrarle cuanto la había alterado. Lo único que quería era...

Lo observó por diez segundos exactos, preguntándose que podía perder con ceder solo esta vez, solo una vez. Ella podía parar cuando lo decidiera, estaba segura. O eso era lo quería hacerse creer. Solo tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza y lo que había deseado día y noche, desde que lo hiciera por última vez, le seria concedido.

_"Que Dios se apiade de mi"_ Pensó al mismo tiempo que ladeaba el rostro y buscaba los labios masculinos.

Gloria y placer. Eriol dejó libre una de las manos de ella, que fue a parar inmediatamente a su nuca en donde buscaba profundizar el beso, y la sujetó por la cintura. Tomoyo se arqueó involuntariamente al sentir los dedos de él en su espalda y soltó un gemido extasiado. Le encantaba estar así.

Sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza que poco les dejaba pensar. Nada importaba si podían seguir besándose sin detenerse. Consumidos por una pasión que los quemaba como un leño en el fuego, lenta e incontrolablemente.

Eriol se separó de los labios femeninos y comenzó a bajar con una lentitud casi embriagante por la garganta, provocando nuevos jadeos de satisfacción. Su lengua iba dejando rastros húmedos que eran secados por su respiración agitada.

Tomoyo sintió la mano masculina pasar la barrera de la ropa y, mientras los dedos subían por su piel hipersensibilizada casi perdió el control de sus emociones. Se arqueó aun más hacia él y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendida por lo que unas simples caricias podían provocar.

El hombre descorrió la blusa del hombro y lamió esa zona. Estaba siendo dominado por los deseos que había luchado por controlar, guiados por la bestia que se agitaba en su interior. Ansiaba besar cada milímetro de piel que estuviera a su alcance, dejar una huella tan profunda en la amatista que mañana le fuera imposible negar lo que sentía por él. Lo sabia, no podía equivocarse cuando la sentía temblar bajo su tacto.

Ella sujetaba su cabello con fuerza, ayudándolo en su recorrido, mientras pedía internamente que llegara al lugar que parecía gritar su nombre. Aunque parecía que él no tenía la misma prisa, pues ascendió para quedar frente a frente. Sus miradas chocaron al igual que su aliento, que salía rápido por sus bocas.

Eriol soltó la otra muñeca femenina y delineó con reverencia su labio inferior. Le costaba creer que existiera una mujer como ella, que con solo un roce le hiciera olvidar hasta su propio nombre.

Tomoyo decidió que saborear era mejor que observar para esta ocasión y, con los brazos, rodeo el cuello masculino y lo beso con fuerza, casi con desesperación. Casi sonrió cuando notó el empeño de él igualaba al suyo. Las manos de Eriol, una en medio de sus omóplatos y la otra subiendo lentamente por sobre sus costillas, eran duras pero suaves, con un tacto experto enloquecedor.

El tiempo corría a una velocidad distinta entre esas cuatro paredes, haciendo que cada emoción fuera más intensa y duradera. La mujer buscaba aire agitada, convencida de que el ambiente parecía más denso, pues le costaba el triple de esfuerzo, al mismo tiempo que los labios de Eriol le rozaban con lentitud la clavícula. Se retorció de delicia cuando el primer botón de la blusa cedió y… fue cuando la razón la azotó. Como un rayo que rompe el silencio de la noche.

Esto no estaba bien. No había venido a ese lugar para terminar en esas circunstancias. Debía parar en ese momento.

- Es… espera… - dijo entrecortadamente, con voz rasposa.

Él no la escuchó. Cuando volvió a besarla en los labios, Tomoyo estuvo a punto de ceder nuevamente, pero, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir, volteo el rostro, lo que fue inmediatamente captado por su compañero.

Se miraron la los ojos durante mas de un minuto. Sin decir nada, solo dejando de sus respiraciones recuperaran paulatinamente la normalidad.

Eriol se levantó con un ágil movimiento y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Volvieron a mirarse.

- Yo… - trató de hablar la amatista, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no sabia que decir.

Eriol se pasó la mano derecha por el cabello, tratando inútilmente de ponerlo en orden, y se quito las gafas. Desvió la mirada. Treinta segundos más pasaron en silencio. Esto era su culpa por no saber controlarse, ahora lo mas probable era que ella pensara que él solo quería… se maldijo interiormente mientras buscaba que decir, era primera vez que se veía en una situación así.

Un enérgico golpe en la puerta los saco a ambos de sus meditaciones. Tomoyo miró horrorizada, primero a la habitación contigua, pasando por el rostro de él y terminando por su desaliñado aspecto.

- No pueden verme contigo – declaró con vehemencia, mientras acomodaba su ropa.

Los ojos azules de Eriol reflejaron algo que pasó desapercibido para la amatista. Un gesto tan fugaz que desapareció en un parpadeo.

Le señaló un lugar que no se veía desde la puerta del estudio y se dirigió a atender el llamado.

- Eriol – exclamó la alegre voz de Sakura – He venido a buscar a Tomoyo, dijo que quería verte ¿La haz visto?

- No – contestó – Si la veo le diré que la estás buscando – y con esto dio por terminada la conversación.

Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta el escritorio, donde dirigió una rápida mirada al cuadro cercano. Tomoyo salió de la habitación terminando de trenzarse el pelo, lo que distrajo al hombre.

- Yo… - se aclaró la garganta, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- Sakura ha dicho que me buscabas – la cortó bruscamente él. Su tono era distante y no la miraba directamente.

La amatista se sorprendió por esa actitud, mas aun después de lo que acababa de pasar. Se demoró más de lo normal en contestar, por lo que él se volteó a observarla y arqueó una ceja, como si fueran dos desconocidos. Ella respiró hondo y apretó los puños.

- Quería pedir tu ayuda. Supongo que estarás enterado del accidente con nuestra camioneta, tenemos que movilizarnos y no tenemos como – explicó rápidamente, sentía que de pronto se le cortaría el habla con el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta.

Eriol no dijo nada. Buscó entre los papeles del escritorio hasta que encontró un radio.

- Takashi… – dijo oprimiendo un botón. Esperó a que le contestaran – Espera en la cocina a la señorita Daidouji y entrégale las llaves del vehículo de carga – recibió una respuesta afirmativa y cortó la comunicación.

Devolvió el objeto a su lugar y miró a la amatista con una pregunta en los ojos.

- Eso era todo – respondió ella a cada segundo más furiosa – Gracias. Con tu permiso – y simplemente se fue.

La puerta se cerró tras ella y, aun sosteniendo el pomo, se apoyó en la madera. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? En un momento se complementaban tan perfectamente que parecían una sola persona y después él la trataba como si no la conociera. Como si lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos no fuera más que un efecto de su imaginación.

La invadieron incontrolables ganas de llorar y para controlarlas se mordió el labio inferior. _¡Malditos sean los hombres!_ Dijo en su fuero interno. Eriol no tenía ningún derecho a comportarse como un bruto, ella no se había detenido porque no lo deseara, lo había hecho porque creía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar correcto.

Una gota salada le resbaló por la mejilla, sorprendiéndola. Era hora de largarse de ahí, y cuanto antes, mejor.

………

Eriol estaba apoyado, de lado y con la cadera, en el alfeizar de la ventana. Tenía la vista perdida en un punto cercano a la imagen de sus padres. Se sentía extrañamente cansado y sin ganar de bajar a la fiesta.

No esperaba que pasara esto. Es decir, no se refería al _encuentro_ con Tomoyo, si no a lo que había pasado después. Ella no tenía la culpa, pero…

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos, aquellos que hace días no podía quitarse de la cabeza. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado?... Podía ser el tiempo que fuera, pero no podía olvidarlo.

Debía buscar una manera de hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad. Soltó un suspiro decidido y se acomodó en el sillón frente al escritorio. Tomó el teléfono y marcó. Un minuto de espera, casi dos… y contestaron.

- Necesito que vengas… - susurró con una voz casi estrangulada. Aquella persona era la única que podía ayudarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo había ido a dormir esa noche esperando que todo se viera de un matiz distinto por la mañana, pero se había equivocado. Ahora buscaba distracción en algo que nunca pensó que caería. Volvió a comenzar con la suma cuando los números bailaron ante sus ojos.

- Deberías dejarlo… Ya lo haré después – la voz de Shaoran sonó aburrida desde un sofá cercano.

Ella le respondió con un gruñido. El castaño sintió una gota recorrerle la nuca, cuando Tomoyo se ponía de esa manera era mejor no provocarla. Siguió con el juego en el que estaba concentrado: un cubo rubic. Lo único que tenia que hacer era ignorarla, simular que estaba solo en la habitación, pero… la curiosidad era enorme.

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa? – preguntó poniéndose de pie, sin tomar en cuenta la mirada de advertencia que la amatista le dirigió – Desde ayer estas insoportable.

Shaoran apoyó la mano derecha sobre el escritorio en el que ella trabajaba y la miró desafiante.

Tomoyo reaccionó de una manera que no esperaba. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, frunció en ceño y, para sorpresa del hombre, los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos. Desvió la cara y se levantó del asiento, no soportaba cuando él la observaba de esa manera, era como si no fuera capaz de ocultarle nada. Entendía a Sakura cuando decía que no podía mentirle a su hermano.

- Na… nada. ¿Qué me podría pasar? – caminó por el estudio sin mirarlo directamente – Son imaginaciones tuyas.

- ¿Es por tu madre? – preguntó el castaño – ¿Hablaste con ella?

Tomoyo se detuvo bruscamente y lo encaró, agradeciendo internamente que hubiera olvidado, por el momento, lo que estaba pensando.

- Oh, maldición. No te lo dije ¿verdad? – dejó el juego que aún llevaba en la mano sobre el escritorio – Ayer por la tarde llamó a la casa de Hiiragizawa y pidió que le hablaras lo antes posible. Seguro no es nada grave – se apresuró a asegurar al ver la transformación en el rostro de su amiga, sin embargo, sus últimas palabras llegaron al aire, pues Tomoyo ya había abandonado la habitación.

………

- "Necesito usar el teléfono" – le había dicho a Sakura, y esta le había indicado el camino a la sala donde se encontraba.

Ahora, de pie bajo el arco blanco, que comprendía la entrada a donde se encontraba lo que buscaba, observaba la habitación.

El enorme piano de cola negro, ubicado sobre un desnivel suprior, dominaba el lugar. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver uno de cerca por lo que le fue imposible negarse la tentación de caminar hasta el y pasar la mano suavemente por la lustrosa superficie. Maravilloso ¿Sabría Eriol tocar aquel instrumento?

Mientras desviaba el rostro y se dirigía hasta donde había localizado el teléfono, pasando de largo todos los exquisitos detalles del resto del lugar, se dio cuenta de algo que le dejo un sabor amargo en la boca. No sabía casi nada de Eriol. A pesar de las cosas que había descubierto de él y de su personalidad, no conocía nada de sus gustos y costumbres.

Marcó el número que tenía anotado en un papel rezando para encontrar a su madre en el hotel. Lo que mas necesitaba era escuchar su voz, saber que estaba bien. Se acercó a la ventana, que tenia una vista directa al frontis de la casa, y observó ensimismada las piezas de un ajedrez instalado frente al cristal. Los timbrados sonaban desesperanzadores desde el aparato inalámbrico, y ya estaba por darse por vencida cuando una voz acelerada contestó al otro lado.

- ¿Mamá? – preguntó Tomoyo media sorprendida. Lo que era absurdo, pensó un instante después, se suponía que nadie más podía contestarle.

- Tomoyo, mi niña – fue el saludo jubiloso de la mujer – Me alegra tanto poder escucharte.

La amatista casi comete la estupidez de ponerse a llorar ahí mismo. El solo oír esa voz suave y tranquilizadora era suficiente para asegurarse a si misma que no importaba lo que pasara el día de mañana, al final todo estaría bien.

Su madre habló durante un rato, contándole todo lo que había hecho los últimos días, como iban los exámenes y los alentadores diagnósticos que le daban los médicos de la ciudad.

- Oh, hija – murmuró luego de un rato – Estoy feliz que Eriol nos vaya a ayudar con la venta del ganado. Confió plenamente en tu criterio, pero es conveniente negociar con quienes saben de estas cosas ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto – aseguró Tomoyo, tragándose la verdadera respuesta.

- Estoy segura que te irá de maravilla – continuó su madre, sin sospechar la mueca que se había formado en el rostro de la joven – Ya debes estar arreglando tus cosas… Eriol me comentó hace algunos días que saldría después que los niños se fueran.

Eso logró sorprender a la veterinaria, por lo que su amiga le había dicho esa mañana, antes de pedir el teléfono, los pequeños se habían marchado pocas horas antes.

- Estamos terminando de afinar los detalles – mintió para tranquilizarla – No te preocupes, conseguiré el mejor precio, ya lo veras – no podía verla, pero tenía la seguridad que su madre estaba sonriendo.

En el exterior se oyó un pequeño alboroto y, aprovechando que estaba en buena posición, echó un vistazo. Un taxi se detuvo frente a la puerta principal y el conductor se bajo presuroso a sacar dos maletas de la cajuela.

- También te quiero – contesto la amatista a las palabras de despedida de su progenitora – Cuídate mucho, tratare de comunicarme contigo mas seguido. Hasta pronto.

La llamada se cortó, pero se quedo allí, con el aparato en la mano mirando como una hermosa mujer castaña bajaba por la puerta trasera del auto. La mujer, que solía estar con Sakura en la cocina, salio a recibirla sin ocultar su alegría. Desde donde la amatista se encontraba no podía escuchar lo que decían, sin embargo, notaba por las sonrisas que ambas se dedicaban que eran viejas conocidas y que se tenían un cariño mutuo.

Tomoyo se acercó al arco de la habitación, nunca antes había hecho algo como esto, pero la ocasión hace al espía, se dijo para tranquilizar su conciencia.

- Eriol estará feliz de verte – dijo la mujer mayor.

- Eso espero – contesto la otra con voz divertida.

En ese momento frunció el ceño, sintiendo una punzada de molestia a la que no le dio importancia.

El hombre dejó las maletas junto a la puerta y se retiro cerrando la puerta, segundos mas tarde se oía como el auto se alejaba.

Ambas rieron por algo que susurró la joven, de debía tener alrededor de veinticinco años. Tomoyo dejó el teléfono en una mesa cercana.

Ninguna de las mujeres presentes, incluyendo a Tomoyo, se percató que unos ojos zafiros observaban la escena junto a la entrada.

- Has llegado – dijo el hombre con la sonrisa más sincera que se le hubiera visto en los últimos días, mientras bajaba los escalones superiores y Miyako se retiraba dándole unos suaves golpes en el hombro a la castaña.

La amatista pegó la espalda a la pared y se llevó las manos al pecho, al mismo tiempo que agradecía que las sombras de la habitación ocultaran su presencia. El corazón le latía como si hubiera corrido una maratón, o peor, como si estuviera cometiendo un delito.

Se volteó despacio solo para ver algo que le paralizo la sangre en las venas. Eriol aún no alcanzaba el tercer escalón cuando la mujer recién llegada se le arrojaba encima y le rodeaba el cuello para abrazarlo, y él, por supuesto, le correspondía gustoso.

- No sabes cuanto necesitaba verte – murmuró él.

El silencio del recibidor dejo que Tomoyo escuchara claramente sus palabras. Dio un paso atrás y su cadera se encontró con la mesa en la que había dejado el teléfono momentos antes.

¿Qué era este sentimiento que se propagaba por su cuerpo?

El aire se liberada entrecortadamente por su boca para evitar soltar el sollozo que quemaba en su garganta. Los nudillos de su mano derecha palidecieron al apretar el puño a la vez que los dedos temblorosos de la izquierda sostenían su frente.

Cada terminal nervioso parecía recibir una señal de dolor. No sabia de donde venia, ni estaba segura de hacia donde se dirigía, lo cierto era que parecía comerle cada rincón por donde pasara.

Escuchó como intercambiaban algunas palabras cuando las voces comenzaron a alejarse. Se levantó de la mesa, donde se había apoyado sin notarlo, y los vio en el momento en que se perdían en dirección a la habitación de él.

- _No…_ - susurró tan bajo que incluso dudo que hubiera habado. Sus labios estaban trémulos y secos.

Sacudió la cabeza en un inútil intento por quitarse aquella sensación. La de sentirse esputadamente traicionada. Porque mientras ella aun repasaba las imágenes del día anterior, el ya metía a otra mujer a su alcoba.

Abrió los ojos con desconcierto y se tapó la boca con la mano izquierda al descubrir lo que pasaba. Ella, Tomoyo Daidouji, estaba celosa. Tan celosa como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida.

Eso, además de sorprenderla, la aterrorizaba. Porque simplemente no se puede celar a alguien a quien no se quería. Y mucho temía haber caído en una trampa que había evitado hasta ese día.

Nuevamente salió huyendo de esa casa, ni siquiera se detuvo a contestarle a Sakura cuanto esta le pregunto por la salud de su madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por décima vez en menos de cinco minutos Tomoyo contesto a lo dicho por la castaña con un escueto "Mmff" en forma de afirmación.

Estaban en el comedor de la casa de la amatista, almorzando en ese calido domingo, que por cierto, era el primer día libre que Sakura disfrutaba en más de un mes. Por lo que había comentado, para desgracia de la joven veterinaria, Eriol le había pagado el doble por no dejar a la señora Miyako sola mientras estaban los niños.

Sakura miró a su novio preocupada, este solo levanto los hombros mientras suspiraba.

- Emm, Tomoyo… ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó tocándole la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Aquel roce pareció despertar por fin a la mujer que la miró interrogantemente, era obvio que no la había escuchado. La castaña frunció el ceño, eso era extraño, normalmente su amiga era mucho más atenta.

- ¿Dormiste mal? – inquirió observando las ojeras bajos los ojos amatistas que estaban disimuladas con maquillaje.

Tomoyo desvió la vista y la fijó en el plato. Jugueteó con la comida que casi no había tocado.

- Creo que viajare por algunos días – contestó con voz pausada – Hiiragizawa… – continuo comiéndose las ganas de arrojar algo duro y pesado al recién nombrado – Él se ha ofrecido a ayudarme con algunas ventas, iremos a Santa Rosa – finalizó dando el nombre del lugar que su madre le había comentado por teléfono, por no se le había ocurrido pregúntaselo a Eriol.

Reprimió la mueca al pensar que tal vez él ya no quisiera viajar con ella. Eso no pasaría ¿Verdad?

- ¿Te refieres al viaje en dos días? – cuestionó sorprendida la castaña. Tomoyo asintió - ¿Y por que no nos dijiste nada?

- No era seguro – fue su simple respuesta.

- Vaya… Justo ahora que ella había llegado. Quería presentártela Tomoyo.

La aludida apretó el vaso que se estaba llevando a la boca, pero no detuvo su acción. Ella no quería conocerla ¡Por Dios, si lo que quería era sacarle los ojos!

- ¿La castaña medio loca que llegó ayer? – preguntó Shaoran.

- Si, ella misma. Es muy simpática, dice que cuando termine con los papeles necesarios pedirá su traslado al hospital del pueblo – Sakura parecía contenta, nada comparada con Tomoyo, que tenia cara de haberse tragado algo demasiado amargo como para describirlo – Eriol estaba feliz con la noticia…

Sakura se detuvo instantáneamente al escuchar el vaso chocar con brusquedad sobre la mesa, y tanto ella como Shaoran la observaron con sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? – preguntó la amatista con una sonrisa forzada.

- Pues… - se llevó el dedo índice de la mano derecha a la barbilla mientras pensaba. Se quedo unos segundos en silencio y luego –… No logró recordarlo – dijo avergonzada.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada ante el despiste de su novia, no era un secreto para nadie que ella no tenía muy buena memoria para los detalles.

- Pero Eriol la quiere mucho – informó tratando de arreglar su error – Ayer la llevo a pasear a caballo por todas sus tierras, no volvieron hasta el atardecer.

- No me digas – soltó sarcástica la amatista. La rabia carcomiéndola por dentro.

- Oh, claro – siguió Sakura, ahora mirando a su amiga e ignorando la sonrisa risueña del castaño – Es de esperarse, después de todo fue la única de toda su familia que no le dio la espalda.

La expresión de Tomoyo cambió como si le hubieran regalado la lotería.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Bueno… solo lo escuche por ahí – dijo para aclarar que no era una metiche – Dicen que Eriol tiene un tío, ella es su hija… - cinco segundos de espera - ¡Nakuru! Ese es su nombre – gritó, lanzándole una mirada altanera a Shaoran – Lo que todos se preguntas es porque si tiene familiares termino en el orfanato, aunque nadie sabe la respuesta.

- ¿Su… prima? – susurró Tomoyo, mirando algún punto muerto en su comida.

No sabia si sentirse contenta o como una estúpida. Se había amanecido pensando en lo que podría estar pasando en la casa de al lado para nada, pero no importaba porque ella no era nada de Eriol, además de su prima, claro. Una sensación de calor y dicha la invadió al tiempo que se ponía de pie de un saltó.

- Tengo que salir – anunció mientras rodeaba la mesa en dirección a la puerta.

- Eriol tenía pensado darle un baño a Dunkie el día de hoy – comunicó Sakura como si nada, justo cuando la amatista estaba por abandonar la habitación – debe estar en el río.

Shaoran observó primero a su novia y luego a su amiga, mientras la ultima le dirigía una mirada de agradecimiento a la castaña.

…………

En menos de quince minutos ya estaba en camino al río. Su cabello ondeaba al viento por el trote del caballo, dejándola completamente despeinada, pero no le importaba. Sentía unas entupidas ganas de reír.

Aminoró el paso del animal al llegar a la cima de un cerro y observó el paisaje. El río se extendía por toda la región así que lo más fácil seria comenzar a buscarlo por el único lugar en donde lo había visto en esa zona. Que era, además, el lugar donde lo había visto por primera vez.

Si miraba en retrospectiva, había pasado menos de un mes. Era sorprendente lo rápido que ese hombre se le había metido bajo la piel.

Los pasos del caballo sonaban amortiguados por el grosos del pasto cuando se internaron entre los árboles que rodeaban la laguna. El sonido de la corriente inundo sus oídos y la emocionó.

No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decirle, solo quería verlo.

Bajó de su montura, acaricio la frente del animal y lo dejó libre para que comiera o se refrescara mientras ella iba al río. La cascada se presentó frente a sus ojos, hermosa y cristalina. Escuchó un chapoteo cerca de donde se encontraba y al caminar un poco hacia la izquierda por la orilla lo encontró

Eriol trataba de salpicar al pequeño perro que corría dando grandes saltos sobre al agua, mientras reía al quedar él también empapado. Llevaba puesta una camiseta negra sin mangas y un jeans azul.

El semental, que tomaba agua tranquilamente en la orilla, tenía el tórax con espuma, pero no parecía importarle la demora en su limpieza.

- De acuerdo… - dijo Eriol, que parecía estar hablándole al aire. Se dio la vuelta hacia el corcel negro – Tú ganas…

El perro se detuvo atrás de su amo, a unos metros de él, con la lengua colgándole por el lado de la boca, casi sonriendo por su victoria. Sin embargo, el hombre se volteó rápidamente y con el pie descalzo arrojo una patada de agua que dio en el objetivo.

Comenzó a reír encantado por su hazaña mientras en canino se sacudía con energía.

Tomoyo también sonrió. Si, no había duda de lo que sentía.

Eriol se sostuvo el abdomen para calmar la risa y se volvió otra vez, pero ahora por el otro lado, quedando frente a la amatista.

- Tomoyo… - dijo mientras se enderezaba.

Se observaron en silencio, aun sin saber que decir. Era gracioso, por lo menos para ella, el saber que había pensado todo el camino en ese preciso momento y ahora sentir como si estuviera mirando la escena desde otro ángulo, como si no fuera ella la persona que estaba ahí.

- Tenemos que hablar – soltó por fin con voz firme.

La amatista dio un paso hacia delante, sin importarle que sus botas tocaran el agua. Lo único que importaba eran esos ojos zafiros de los que se había enamorado…

…**.Continuara….**

* * *

Bueno, eso ha sido por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.

Este capitulo deja algunas cosas abiertas que ocupare en los siguientes capítulos, además de que se supieron muchas cosas de Eriol, y se sabrán mas todavía. Les adelanto que en el que sigue se viene el viaje. Todo puede pasar juju.

Ah! Por si acaso, Santa Rosa lo invente, no se si de verdad exista algún lugar en México que se llame así, y pues si lo hay, será suerte XD.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa me dicen. Tratare de poner el capitulo que sigue en menos tiempo que este jeje...

Se les quiere, y gracias por el apoyo.

Se despide... Lirio Negro.

"_Si no recuerdas la mas ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, es por que no haz amado" _

_William Shakespeare_


	5. Resolución… Serás mío

¡Oh! Sinceramente no quiero mirar lo que me he demorado en actualizar. Debería tener una excusa, una muy buena, pero la verdad es que no la tengo.

Solo he tenido una gran, en extremo, falta de inspiración. Supongo que esa falta de inspiración ha sido para el general de mi vida, pues no me ha ido muy bien este año, ni la mitad del año anterior… u.u

Este capítulo lo he escrito durante mucho tiempo, siempre abriéndolo y agregándole cosas nuevas y cambiándole las que no me convencían, y aunque tenía una idea clara de lo que quería que pasara, me costaba horrores plasmarlas en papel. Me ha costado, pero lo he conseguido. Mejor tarde que nunca, dicen por ahí. xD

Bueno, a pesar del tiempo, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, y agradezco enormemente a las personas que a pesar del tiempo que me demore no perdieron la esperanza en que actualizaría. Muchas, muchísimas gracias.

Antes de dejar el capitulo, quiero asegurar no que abandonare el fic. Lo terminare.

Ahora… el capítulo, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

_**.-Paraíso**__** Salvaje-.**_

"_**Resolución**__**… Serás mío"**_

El sonido del agua corriendo era lo único que se escuchaba desde hacia mas de dos minutos. Ninguno podía hacer otra cosa que mirarse como si no lo hubieran hecho en semanas.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior, buscando casi desesperada algo que decir, sin embargo, su mente no parecía tener ganas de cooperar. Dio otro paso al frente, abriendo la boca para decir lo primero que se le ocurriera.

- Me dijeron que tu prima estaba de visita – vio que los ojos zafiros aún estaban fijos en sus acciones, sin cambiar de expresión, pero logró controlar el nerviosismo – Espero que eso no retrase nuestro viaje.

Con el corazón desbocado, pidiendo internamente que él no hubiera decidido retirar su ofrecimiento, vio como la oscura ceja masculina se alzaba con lentitud. Por un momento, mientras Eriol parecía meditar su respuesta, se dijo que era una gran posibilidad.

- Como estoy seguro sabrás, partimos pasado mañana en la madrugada – informó mientras caminaba en su dirección. La corriente del río entorpecía un poco su acción, pero no lo suficiente para que pudiera cubrir casi por completo los metros que los separaban en poco más de veinte segundos.

- Me preguntaba la cantidad de días que estaremos fuera – la amatista tenía ganas de golpearse, lo único que estaba haciendo era retrasar una conversación que debían, por su bien, tener – Ya sabes, para hacer equipaje.

Se contuvo de retroceder cuando lo tuvo mas cerca de lo que en realidad deseaba y se obligo a mantener la mirada fija en su cara. Eriol tenía una particular barba de un día, que lo hacían ver más apuesto e interesante si era posible, y la invitaba a pasar lentamente los dedos por su barbilla.

Sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza al darse cuenta de hacia donde estaban volando sus pensamientos. Esto no podía considerase bueno, llevaba menos de cinco minutos hablando con él y ya deseaba ponerle las manos encima. "Y por donde" se dijo mentalmente al tiempo que dirigía un disimulado vistazo a su cuello y brazos descubiertos.

- _Maldita sea_ – susurró al percatarse que aunque lo intentara no podía, o no quería, controlar su mente.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Eriol acercando un poco mas su rostro a ella.

Tomoyo no tuvo tiempo de renegar contra su mala suerte, o el buen oído de él, porque Eriol hizo un movimiento para cambiar el peso de pierna y perdió el equilibrio. Claro que esto no habría sido tan _grave_, o incluso habría sido gracioso, si la amatista no hubiera tratado de sostenerlo.

Todo paso, ante los ojos de la joven, en cámara lenta, y en menos de dos segundos. Cayó, dando un pequeño grito, sobre Eriol, con las rodillas a los lados de las piernas de él y con las manos apoyadas sobre las rocas bajo el agua, en una posición que no podía considerarse, bajo ninguna regla, como decorosa.

Eriol elevó la pierna derecha, la que, _casualmente_, empujo el trasero de Tomoyo y ocasionó que sus manos se resbalaran, dejando sus cuerpos más arrimados de lo que ella podía soportar. Y para torturarla un poco mas, el hombre se alzó apoyándose en sus codos. Ahora sí, Tomoyo dudaba de su poder de contención.

- Lo… lo lamento – musitó ella con la voz entrecortada. Sentía la ropa adherida a su piel y el corazón acelerado, sin embargo, no se movió.

Eriol sonrió de lado, con ese gesto tan sensual que Tomoyo había visto en más de una ocasión.

- Yo no… - dijo después de sacar la mano izquierda del agua y tomar un bucle oscuro que caía sobre el hombro femenino, el que llevó hasta su cara, rozando su nariz y labios.

_¡Ese gesto que es c__asi una invitación!_, gritó una voz en la cabeza de la amatista.

Dentro de la mujer burbujearon las ganas de echarse a reír. Era el sentimiento más demencial que había sentido en su vida. Es decir, había cambiando de humor constantemente cuando estaba al lado de Eriol, pasando por la rabia, la ternura, los celos, el nerviosismo… el deseo. Y todo en menos tiempo del que habría creído posible.

Nuevamente las ganas de besarlo se hicieron presentes. Ya había dado rienda suelta a sus deseos una vez y cuando decidió detenerlo, lo hizo. ¿Qué había de malo en hacerlo otra vez? Por que al final… un beso mas, uno menos, seguro que Eriol no se quejaría.

Y antes de pensarlo dos veces, lo jaló de la camiseta empapada y lo besó con posesión. La dicha en su interior aumento varios puntos cuando se vio correspondida casi de inmediato, porque la pasión de él parecía casi tan desesperada como la de ella.

Sus labios empapados eran tan adictivos como el más dulce de los caramelos. No, estaba equivocada, eran más que eso. En ese momento, podía jurar que si tenía a este hombre para besarlo, abrazarlo, o simplemente mirarlo, no necesitaba nada mas para sentirse satisfecha con la vida.

"_¡Quiero devorarlo!"_ Pensó mientras bebía lo que mas podía de la boca masculina. Succionaba, mordía, lamía, hacia todo cuanto se le ocurría para lograr saciarse de esos labios de pecado. Su mano izquierda recorría la mojada piel de Eriol a un costado del abdomen, por debajo de la camiseta, y los tonificados músculos se contraían al sentir el contacto aún por debajo del agua.

Las cosas parecían tan sencillas cuando dejaba las inquietudes, miedos e inseguridades por un rato y solo se dedicaba a disfrutar del momento. Ya podría después preocuparse por lo que había hecho o por el terreno que le había cedido al "enemigo".

Tomoyo terminó el contacto con un juguetón mordisco en el labio superior de Eriol. Se alejó unos centímetros, respirando entrecortadamente, y lo observó abrir los parpados, dejando al descubierto unos brillantes zafiros. Tenían… algo. No sabia a ciencia cierta lo que era, pero le provocó una onda de felicidad y satisfacción en el cuerpo.

- Tomaré esto como un obsequio de disculpa por tratarme como una extraña – comentó relamiéndose los labios sonrojados. Luego se puso de pie lentamente, sin cortar el contacto visual. Se sentía… Seductora.

Eriol se quedó más de un minuto en la misma posición, sin dar ninguna señal de querer, o poder, levantarse. La miraba como si fuera una fascinante obra de arte que jamás había apreciado. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido por el deseo, Tomoyo podía identificar a la perfección ese sentimiento porque era lo mismo que estaba sintiendo ella en ese momento.

- Tendré que tratarte más a menudo de esa manera… - contestó por fin con su típica sonrisa misteriosa y una singular mirada pícara que invitaba a más – Así puedo pedir disculpas cuando quiera.

Tomoyo se abstuvo de aceptar la propuesta. Había algo alarmante en eso, saber que puedes tomar algo tantas veces como quieras, pues jamás te regañaran, era como ofrecerle Ron a un alcohólico. _"Eriol sabe mejor que el Ron"_ le susurró nuevamente la voz en su cabeza.

- Pescarás un resfriado – dijo ignorando a sus traidores pensamientos. Se sentía saciada… por ahora.

El hombre se incorporo con rapidez, goteando desde todas las prendas que traía. La amatista observó en silencio como estrujaba lo que podía, sin mayor resultado.

"_Es injusto"_ dijo su mente volviendo al ataque _"Él me ha visto, contando esta, dos veces empapada y una completamente desnuda"._ Frunció en ceño y desvió la mirada, encontrándose con el perro echado sobre una roca tomando el poco sol que se colaba entre las nubes y al caballo tomando agua tranquilamente, ambos ignorándolos por completo.

"_Dilo"_le dijo la misma voz conspiradora, refiriéndose a una oración que se le había ocurrido un instante atrás.

¡Por Dios! Acababa de besarlo, podía decir algo como eso y no verse afectada, solo necesitaba un poco de valor. Ella no era una cobarde, ya lo había demostrado.

Abrió rápidamente la boca y dejó salir las palabras sin seguir preguntándose si estaba bien o mal. Terminó de decirlas y se arrepintió. No se atrevió a mirarlo para ver su reacción, no porque no tuviera ganas, si no porque al hacerlo le permitiría a él ver la suya, que seguramente revelaba mas de lo que quería admitir.

….

"_Deberías quitártela…"_ Había dicho ella, con la vista desviada y las mejillas sonrojadas. Él había parado abruptamente de estrujar su ropa y la había mirado sorprendido.

Habían pasado ¿Cuánto, tres minutos? Y aun podía escuchar ese tono entre tímido y atrevido taladrarle los oídos, haciendo que el corazón chocara con fuerza contra su esternón. Si, nunca antes en su vida se había quitado una prenda tan rápido, pero había valido la pena. Aunque pasaran años sin volver a verla, tendría grabada la mirada amatista que lo recorría con una mezcla de lujuria y admiración, y el delicado toque de sus dedos sobre su piel caliente.

No lo negaría, con esto su ego, si que había bajado en algún momento, ahora estaba por las nubes. Eso solo lo podía hacer ella. Bien, lo bueno de todo esto, a pesar de tener una evidente molestia en su zona baja, era que no tenía frío.

Arrojó, antes de emprender camino hacia el semental, la camiseta empapada junto a las cosas que estaban en la orilla. Pasó el cepillo sobre el pelaje oscuro tratando de distraerse, porque si no lo hacía rápido terminaría en una lamentable situación.

Soltó un suspiro, mitad satisfacción, mitad frustración, mientras esparcía la espuma.

Volvió a recordarla. Su rostro enmarcado por los cabellos húmedos, con la boca llena y tentadora, sus ojos ansiosos y su piel suave al tacto… y el suspiro se convirtió en una sonrisa. Como se alegraba por haber ido al río.

….

Tomoyo subió al caballo de un salto y atizó las rindas para irse de aquel lugar lo antes posible. No podía evitarlo, siempre que pasaba esa tormenta de sentimientos, a la que se veía expuesta con Eriol cerca, debía analizar lo sucedido.

El frio se hizo presente en su cuerpo, con la ropa mojada y el viento por el trote del animal, era inevitable, así que solo lo tomó como un alivio para calmar la temperatura que había subido demasiado en la última media hora.

Levantó la mano derecha de la rienda y la miró con atención. Aun podía sentir al tacto húmedo de la piel de Eriol y, si cerraba los ojos, podía ver los músculos marcados y brillantes de su pecho.

¡Se estaba volviendo una pervertida! Deseando a un hombre que no era nada de ella… _"Por ahora"_ recalco su mente. Su traidora cabeza que la había inducido a hacer y decir cosas que en su sano juicio nunca habría hecho.

- ¡Maldito ese hombre y maldito todo lo que provoca en mi! – gritó a todo lo que le dio el pulmón.

Dio dos respiraciones largas para calmarse. Era realmente increíble como había recorrido ese mismo camino hace menos de una hora con sentimientos y pensamientos tan diferentes a los de ese momento. No entendía que era lo que le provocaba ese hombre para que temiera hasta de la sombra que la seguía.

_¿A qué __rayos le temía?_

A Eriol. A lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él.

_¿Y p__or qué demonios le temía?_

Nunca había conocido a un hombre como él. Estaba segura que con levantar una piedra encontraría, no diez, a cien mujeres dispuestas a dar lo que fuera por una mirada de los ojos zafiros… Entonces ¿Qué la hacía especial?

En toda su vida jamás había tenido esta clase de problemas. Se consideraba una mujer inteligente, practica, honesta, responsable, y unas cuantas cosas más, pero por alguna razón cuando Eriol la observaba toda la confianza en sí misma parecía desvanecerse y, aunque más de un hombre se lo había dicho, dudaba de su belleza.

Si tan solo pudiera descifrar lo que se ocultaba tras esa sonrisa misteriosa y esos ojos profundos podría sentirse más segura, sin embargo, el tratar de leer la mente de ese hombre era como querer mirar el final del universo.

Era frustrante, pero no había logrado su objetivo. Había ido a buscarlo por una sola razón y en lugar de hacer lo que debía, salió huyendo cuando las cosas comenzaron a subir de nivel… cuando al tocarlo, sintió que estaba tocando el cielo, con las nubes para acolchar sus fantasías y con aire fresco para revitalizarlas. En ese momento se olvido de todo y corrió como la cobarde que se había enorgullecido de no ser.

Tomoyo dudaba de todo lo que pudiera pasar, incluso de encontrar la manera de apartar los temores para llegar a Eriol.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba llegando al establo. Dejo al caballo en su lugar y, después de dejarle una ración de comida y agua, se dirigió a su hogar.

Tenía que arreglar maletas, pues por lo visto el viaje no se había cancelado. Y sinceramente, aun sabiendo las contradicciones en las que entraba cada vez que lo veía, no podía estar más feliz de pasar tiempo con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las dos de la mañana, cuatro horas antes de emprender camino a Santa Rosa, y no podía dormir. Se había cambiado en numerosas ocasiones de posición, había bajado por un vaso de leche tibia, incluso había contado ovejas, pero nada daba resultado. Tal vez debería tratar de hacer las cuentas del rancho, siempre acababa dormida antes de terminar.

Al bajar de la cama sus pies hicieron contacto con el frío piso de madera y le dieron inmensas ganas de dejar su idea de lado y volver a acostarse, seguro podría intentar con alguna otra clase de animal en lugar de ovejas.

Si tal solo Eriol fuera tan gentil de abandonar sus pensamientos, no necesitaría ninguna estúpida técnica para dormir.

"_Es más fácil culparlo de todo"_ pensó mientras se calzaba con unas pantuflas robadas de la habitación de su madre.

La casa estaba oscura y las tablas de la escalera hacían un sonido suave e inconfundible. En alguna época, allá por su juventud, las había considerado molestas y acusadoras, cuando la delataban frente a sus padres en alguna de sus escapadas nocturnas con Sakura y Shaoran, pero ahora las encontraba acogedoras. Le recordaban los tiempos felices, cuando no había nada más que risas y alegría. Todo eso había cambiado con la muerte de su padre, porque si bien su madre jamás la dejó de lado, era evidente que le habían quitado parte de su alma.

Encendió la luz del estudio y se quedo de pie. Si se concentraba lo suficiente podía imaginarse la figura de su padre sentado frente al escritorio. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios cuando recordó todas las ocasiones en las que él había intentado enseñarle a llevar la contabilidad, y que de forma irremediable había tenido que instruir a su castaño amigo.

Si, había sido feliz. Aún lo era en cierta medida.

Solo que, como a todos, había ciertas cosas que ensombrecían esa felicidad.

Pasó los dedos suavemente sobre la madera del escritorio y se sentó. Las hojas frente a sus ojos, que contenían la contabilidad, estaban ordenadas y sumadas correctamente, sin ninguna sola falla. Era obvio que Shaoran se le había adelantado.

Se recargo en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los parpados, muy en el fondo agradecía que aquella tarea ya estuviera terminada, pues sus ganas de sacar cuentas se habían desvanecido antes de aparecer. Igual que su valor cuando veía a Eriol.

Sonrió. Aun podía verlo, con esa sonrisa orgullosa dibujada en el rostro, invitándola sin palabras a tocar la piel masculina que brillaba con las gotas de agua. Y como le había gustado hacerlo, le hormigueaban las yemas de los dedos al recordarlo.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – preguntó una voz femenina desde la puerta, provocando que Tomoyo abriera los ojos sobresaltada para mirar a Sakura.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza, temiendo que su voz tuviera un sonido extraño por sus recientes pensamientos. La castaña se acercó y se apoyó en un costado del escritorio, tenía una pregunta silenciosa en sus orbes esmeraldas.

Guardaron silencio durante más de un minuto, Sakura esperado para no presionar a su amiga y Tomoyo buscando las palabras para explicarse, no solo para Sakura sino para ella misma.

- Tú fuiste la que se declaró a Shaoran ¿Verdad? – recibió un asentimiento por parte de la otra mujer - ¿Por qué? Es decir, siempre supimos lo que él sentía por ti, pero una vez me dijiste que no eras capaz de hacerlo… que esperabas que fuera él quien diera el primer paso.

Sakura sonrió. Hace algún tiempo, cuando le habían contado la historia había omitido las razones que la habían llevado a actuar.

- Meiling… – dijo cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño – Esa tarde fui al pueblo a comprar algunos víveres que me había pedido tu madre y la escuché. Decía que Shaoran la había besado la noche anterior y que estaba segura que él la amaba con locura… Y unas cuantas idioteces más.

- Pero tú… - trató de hablar la amatista, sin embargo, Sakura había comenzado a dar vueltas por el cuarto hace unos segundos, sin escucharla.

Tomoyo recordaba claramente lo que la castaña había relatado en el bar días atrás, además claro que muchos trabajadores lo habían dejado claro burlándose abiertamente de Shaoran mientras hacían sus labores.

"Estaba oscureciendo y la lluvia caía débilmente sobre la región. Shaoran estaba en el establo, cambiando las herraduras delanteras de uno de los caballos, mientras otro trabajador acomodaba la pesebrera. Ambos conversaban amenamente cuando una silueta jadeante llamó su atención hacia las puertas de madera.

Sakura se encontraba empapada y medio encorvada, tratando de recuperar la respiración con la mano derecha sobre su pecho. Levantó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a los dorados ojos del castaño.

Shaoran se quedo quieto, sorprendido por la determinación que veía en las brillantes esmeraldas, no obstante, esa sorpresa no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando ella se acercó con paso firme y, en menos de lo que tarda una persona en parpadear, se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeándolo por el cuello, y lo besó".

- No iba a permitir que ella se quedara con el hombre que todo el mundo sabía, era mío – la voz medio molesta de Sakura sacó de sus pensamientos a Tomoyo – Ya sabes lo que paso después… Fui y salte sobre él, literalmente – terminó sonriendo con burla, a la veterinaria le fue imposible no corresponder el gesto.

- Ya veo… - dijo de manera automática. Sin embargo, su amiga volvió a ignorarla.

- ¿Te imaginas lo que sentí cuando me entere que todo había sido una treta de Shaoran para ver mi reacción? – su sonrisa se transformo en una pervertida. Tomoyo estaba impresionada por las palabras de la "dulce" Sakura – Me lo pagó con creses.

La castaña se dejó caer sobre una silla al otro lado del estudio, soltando un suspiro y agitando las manos. Luego se acomodó con una lentitud calculada, mirando a Tomoyo con curiosidad mal disimulada

- ¿Y este interrogatorio de que va?

- Solo quería resolver algunas dudas – dijo sonrojándose. Sabía que era una mala mentirosa, y Sakura, aunque era la despistada número uno del pueblo, lo notaria de inmediato.

- ¿Las resolviste? – preguntó con fingida ingenuidad. Se inclinó hacia adelante y levantó las cejas, expectante.

- Si… No – respondió cruzando los brazos sobre el escritorio y escondiendo su rostro entre ellos.

Sakura permaneció callada unos minutos, pensando en el problema más que evidente de su amiga. El viento chocaba contra los cristales de la ventana, provocando que la atención de la esmeralda pasara a la cortina cerrada detrás de Tomoyo.

Ella sabia porque su amiga estaba reticente a aceptar lo que sentía. También sabía que aquellas preguntas habían sido para tratar de entender de donde sacar el coraje para hacer lo que en alguna parte de su cabeza, sabía que debía hacer.

- Sabes que no fue tu culpa – expresó sin quitar la vista de donde la tenía.

Hace años, cuando aun iban a la escuela, Tomoyo se había involucrado sentimentalmente con un hombre que la había traicionado. O así lo veía Sakura. Es decir, ellos habían terminado y a al día siguiente todo el pueblo murmuraba que él estaba con otra mujer. Tomoyo le había dicho muchas veces que todo estaba aclarado y que no debía molestarse con él por algo que no iba a ningún sitio, pero ella sabía que en el fondo había sufrido mucho, especialmente porque jamás podría dejar de verlo.

Si, aquel hombre, era el hermano de Sakura, Touya Kinomoto. Y aunque lo quisiera con todo su corazón, jamás le perdonaría lo que le había hecho a su mejor amiga ¡Si había sido el chisme del pueblo por meses!

Por eso el problema de Tomoyo, a su parecer, estaba claro. Le aterraba la idea que otro hombre pudiera hacerle algo así. Jurarle amor eterno un día y al otro, si te he visto no me acuerdo. Había desechado los sentimientos de su amiga cuando la mujer que realmente quería le había hecho un guiño. Maldito patán.

La amatista había estado "enamorada" de Touya desde que habían comenzado a ser amigas, por lo que a veces Sakura pensaba que su cariño y admiración se habían confundido con algo más, pero si llegaba a amar a un hombre con todas su fuerzas y este repetía la historia… ahí si que sufriría. Y bueno, Tomoyo no quería sufrir.

Era más que seguro que Eriol ya ocupaba algún lugar importante en la vida de la amatista. Sakura no tenía idea en qué momento había pasado, pero ya no se podía hacer nada. Y seguramente ese era el problema, si no sabía cómo controlarlo, entonces tampoco podría controlar el dolor cuando él la cambiara. "_Sin embargo…_" pensó la esmeralda "_Esta suponiendo que todo saldrá mal, cuando el realidad podría alcanzar más felicidad de la que imagina_"

¿Cómo hacerla entender?... ni idea.

- No es eso – el susurro de Tomoyo habría pasado desapercibido si no le hubiera estado prestando atención – ¿Y si luego encuentra otra mujer que sea mejor que yo?

"_Es exactamente eso"_ Pensó Sakura mientras fruncía el ceño y la veía levantar la cabeza.

- Pues yo creo que Touya fue un estúpido – aseguró poniéndose de pie y avanzando hasta quedar frente a la amatista – Y Eriol pensaría lo mismo si se lo preguntaras.

Tomoyo bajó la mirada. Había pasado demasiado tiempo esquivando a los hombres, o los pocos que habían logrado pasar sus barreras no lograban llegar a su corazón, que había olvidado lo que era sentirse en las nubes. Ahora se sentía en las nubes, y no quería caer. Si no se le acercaba lo suficiente, nunca caería. Era un buen plan, si su parte emocional pensara lo mismo sería mucho más fácil.

- Quédate quieta y sin hacer nada, y alguna otra te lo arrebatara frente a tus ojos. O arriésgate y disfruta al hombre que luchaste por conseguir – Sakura cruzó los brazos y se dio media vuelta - ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando te dije lo que sentía por Shaoran? – no esperó respuesta, estaba segura que Tomoyo lo recordaba – "El que no arriesga, no gana" – citó lo que le había dicho su amiga hace muchos años.

La tela del pijama rozándose al caminar fue el único sonido hasta que Sakura llegó a la puerta abierta, suspiró resignada y se talló los ojos.

- Deberías ir a dormir. Ya lo pensaras por la mañana – y sin más, abandonó la habitación.

Tomoyo se quedó pensando, con la vista perdida en el lugar donde la castaña había desaparecido. Sakura tenía razón, debía irse a dormir.

Cuando apagó la luz, se negó la posibilidad de creer que Sakura tuviera razón en las demás cosas dichas… Ya tendría tiempo, siempre había tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus zapatos se hundieron en la tierra húmeda mientras caminaba hasta el vehículo rojo y un suave viento frío le rozó las mejillas, era como una especie de inyección de energía.

Tomoyo estaba a unos metros de distancia, despidiéndose de Sakura y su sobre protector novio, además claro de su nueva mejor amiga, Nakuru.

A Eriol le recorrió una gota helada por la espalda al pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacer su prima después de todo lo que él le había contado, comenzando por casi incluir a la veterinaria como parte de la familia. Eriol prefería aferrarse a la filosofía "lento, pero seguro", aunque era más que obvio que Nakuru no entendía lo que significaba la palabra paciencia… si apenas divisó a Tomoyo se había, literalmente, lanzado a sus brazos diciendo "No sabes cuánto me han hablado de ti, si creo que ya te conozco…" a veces le daban deseos de ahorcar a su prima, esa sería la única manera de mantener su boca cerrada.

Al menos la amatista había correspondido sonriente tanto a las palabras como al abrazo de su familiar. Eso era importante para él.

Ahora lo único que faltaba era alejarlas lo antes posible y listo.

Metió el bolso de Tomoyo en el auto y cerró la puerta trasera, para luego ir hasta donde la mujer mayor lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos para un abrazo.

- Solo cuídala – murmuró en el oído de la mujer cuando correspondía al abrazo – El resto no importa… - cuando se separaron alzó la voz – Me conformo con que la casa este de pie cuando vuelva.

La respuesta a su último comentario llego de la manera esperada. Un golpe, nada suave, en su hombro izquierdo por parte del puño de su prima, y hubiera recibido otro si no fuera porque Eriol la montó sobre su hombro, sujetándola por detrás de las rodillas y comenzó a girar con ella mientras reía. Cuando la bajó, ella también reía y se había olvidado del enfado por el desconsiderado comentario de su primo.

- Yo también espero que te portes bien – su sonrisa radiante contrastaba por completo con la doble intención de sus palabras. Nakuru podía parecer tan endemoniadamente inocente cuando se lo proponía.

- No prometo nada – respondió dirigiéndole una descarada mirada a la amatista, mirada que fue desviada cuando sintió los potentes ojos castaños sobre él. Le sonrió a su prima, ignorando al malhumorado novio de Sakura – Pero trataré.

- Eso significa que no lo intentara para nada – esta vez fue Miyako quien intervino, negando con la cabeza ante el mal comportamiento que, seguro, tendría Eriol con la joven Daidouji.

Eriol trató de parecer inocente, pero sus intenciones eran tan obvias que aun tratando de disimular no podía engañar a las dos personas que más lo conocían. Así que como último recurso alzó los hombros

- No puedo evitarlo – y le lanzó a las mujeres su mejor mirada de cachorro desvalido.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! Ya vete de aquí si no quieres que le advierta a la señorita lo que planeas hacerle.

No tuvo que escuchar mas para dar media vuelta y huir de la mirada severa de la mujer mayor. Contuvo la risa cuando la escucho resoplar y decirle a su prima que no tenía remedio.

El camino se veía luminoso y prometedor, especialmente porque había planeado algunas sorpresas que seguro la amatista no se esperaba. Sonrió en su fuero interno, nada podía salir mal.

Mientras caminaba hacia el vehículo repasó lo ocurrido en los últimos días. Empezando por lo sucedido en su habitación, lo que Tomoyo había mencionado en el rio. Sabía que había sido una pésima reacción, especialmente porque ella no tenía la culpa, independientemente de cuanto le hubiera gustado pedir disculpas después.

Cerró los ojos un momento, aún luego de tanto tiempo seguía doliendo. La casualidad había hecho que la amatista repitiera las mismas palabras que en su momento le hirieran tan profundamente. En ocasiones deseaba borrar aquellos días y con eso los recuerdos, pero también sabía que todo lo que había pasado lo había llevado a ser quien era en ese instante. Y más importante aún, habían hecho que sus decisiones terminaran con él en ese pueblo, en el rancho y junto a Tomoyo.

Así que al final de cuentas no todo estaba en su contra. Hoy, ese pensamiento lo acompañaba como nunca.

Abrió los ojos y notó que ya estaba donde pretendía y que alguien más lo acompañaba. El perro comenzó a mover la cola y levantó las orejas cuando su dueño se giró hacia él. Eriol lo observó unos segundos, esperando algún tipo de reacción, la que no llegó. El canino solo lo miraba expectante, sacando la lengua y dejando que esta cayera a un lado de su boca. El hombre se dio por vencido, ya sabía que su mascota tenía mucha más paciencia de lo que se podía esperar, así que abrió la puerta trasera del jeep, dejando que Rex subiera rápidamente y se acomodara tras el asiento del conductor.

- ¿Lo llevaras? – preguntó la veterinaria a su espalda, mirando a través de la ventana al perro.

- Es mi estrella de la suerte – contestó sonriendo. Ella ladeo la cabeza para mirar a Eriol, conteniendo la sonrisa que quería formarse en su rostro.

- Bien, entonces estamos todos – fue en cambio su respuesta. Abrió la puerta delantera y entró, sin esperar que el hombre dijera nada más.

Eriol suspiro. Por la actitud de Tomoyo, suponía que había hecho algo mal, siempre usaba palabras cortantes cuando estaba molesta. Volvió a suspirar y rodeo el auto, tal vez el cambio de ambiente mejorara la actitud de la amatista.

Cuando estuvo en su lugar, se tardó más de lo normal en ponerse el cinturón, revisar los espejos y encender el vehículo, sabía que eso exasperaría a Tomoyo más de lo que estaba. Si, por alguna extraña razón le fascinaba hacerla enfadar.

Comenzaron a moverse y se despidieron de todos con las manos y una sonrisa. Ninguno de los sabia que este viaje les cambiaria la vida.

….

Llegaron a Santa rosa cuatro horas más tarde. El sol pasaba por las nubes con llamativa fuerza para ser pasadas las diez de la mañana y templaba el ambiente para agrado de todos.

Tomoyo se sentía relajada, habían logrado mantener una conversación con temas banales que no fueran incómodos para ninguno de los dos y eso la alegraba, pues sin que Eriol se diera cuenta había conseguido información sobre él y sobre lo que le gustaba.

La ciudad estaba pintada de fiesta, con carteles y adornos por todas las calles. El festival se respiraba en el aire.

Porque Eriol le había explicado que una vez al año, preludio de la época de ventas, se reunían en este lugar todas las personas que querían obtener buenas ganancias. Mostraban desde las cosechas hasta los animales más codiciados, también había un evento donde se hacia la elección del mejor productor del año e incluso una reina. Había competencias y exposiciones de deportes típicos de la zona.

Era lógico que una organización de esa magnitud traía mas turistas y empresarios que en todo el resto del año, por lo que los ciudadanos se habían puesto de acuerdo para aumentar los atractivos a los visitantes. Lo que había culminado en el festival.

- Esta noche es la bienvenida a los participantes, mañana es la inauguración oficial – dijo Eriol rompiendo el silencio – Así que llegaremos a la cabaña, nos instalaremos e iremos a comprar algunos víveres. Además debo inscribirme antes de las tres.

- ¿Cabaña? – preguntó Tomoyo algo sorprendida, dejando el resto de lo dicho por él para después.

- Si… - consiguió unos segundos cuando dobló en una esquina y se encontraron con la plaza central, donde ya estaban instalados los puestos de la feria – La compré hace algún tiempo, cuando se hizo evidente que tendría que venir al menos una vez al año – carraspeó y evitó los ojos amatistas – Está hecha para una persona, pero ya nos acomodaremos.

Eriol tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no romper en carcajadas al ver que la expresión facial de Tomoyo se desfiguraba. Pasó de la sorpresa, al no comprender, para terminar en un enojo absoluto.

- Debiste decírmelo, habría buscado un hotel – dijo con voz tensa y las manos empuñadas.

- En realidad intente pedir habitaciones, pero todo estaba lleno – respondió él calmado.

Algo en Tomoyo cambió. Guardo silencio mientras notaba que el enojo de saber que le había ocultado información no era nada comparado con el que sentía porque Eriol había intentado evitar esa situación, había… ¡Había tratado de deshacerse de ella! Se mordió la lengua para no soltar el comentario mordaz que se le formaba en la cabeza, maldito hombre, siempre tenía que quedarse con la última palabra.

- Hemos llegado – anunció la voz masculina, mientras el jeep se estacionaba frente a una hermosa cabaña de madera a las afueras de la ciudad.

La amatista bajo lentamente del auto, sin quitar la vista de la construcción, el perro bajó tras ella y se encaminó hasta su dueño, quien había descendido por su lado.

La casa era de un color caoba, con tejos oscuros y grandes ventanas. Una terraza ocupaba todo el frontis, con una escalera lateral. Tomoyo se impresiono tanto por la hermosura como por la simpleza de la casa, el mirarla le provocaba una sensación de calidez en pecho.

Los ojos de la mujer siguieron la figura masculina mientras esta subía los peldaños, con una maleta en cada mano, y se acercaba a la puerta que estaba precedida por una reja negra.

- Puedes quedarte ahí si quieres – le dijo con tono burlón, al mismo tiempo en que buscaba las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de jeans oscuro que traía puesto.

A Tomoyo le habría encantado asegurarle que ahí estaba muy bien, pero cuando lo vio traspasar el umbral cambio de opinión, decidiendo que esta oportunidad lo dejaría pasar. Siguió los pasos del zafiro y cuando llegó a la puerta se quedo estática, si aquella pequeña construcción era bella por fuera, por dentro lo era aún más.

La caída del techo, triangular, se podía apreciar desde donde se encontraba, pues el segundo piso solo estaba constituido por la mitad superior, dejando que desde él se pudiera observar la cocina, la chimenea y parte de la sala en el primer piso. El resto de la sala, el comedor y el baño estaban ubicados bajo el segundo nivel.

- _Se ve tan acogedora_ – pensó sonriendo, mirando la escalera de caracol por la que subía Eriol con una maleta – _Especialmente si esta él como recibimiento._

Tomoyo tuvo la obligación de negar con la cabeza para alejar los "absurdos" pensamientos que se le venían de la nada. Ya le extrañaba que su traidora mente no hubiera jugado en su contra.

Entro por fin a la casa dando un ligero portazo. Mientras Eriol se distraía en el segundo piso, en quien sabe que, la amatista se dio el trabajo de abrir las cortinas de todas las ventanas que encontró para que entrara la luz, luego vagó por la sala observando diferentes adornos colgados de las paredes: encontró unos cuernos de bovino cerca de la entrada, algunos reconocimientos del ejército, unas mascaras extrañas, cuadros hechos por los niños, tres medallas del mejor productor del año y, por último, sobre la chimenea se encontraba un retrato de las mismas personas que días atrás había visto en la habitación de Eriol. "S_us padres_" pensó mirándolos fijamente, casi sin pestañar, mientras volvía a sentir aquella tristeza que ya había experimentado al pensar en la soledad del zafiro.

- Si, son mis padres – dijo la voz masculina desde las escaleras, como si le hubiera leído la mente. Bajo al primer nivel y se acercó a la mujer que lo miraba con atención – Como sabes, murieron cuando era pequeño, pero aún los recuerdo como si los hubiera visto ayer.

Eriol desvió los ojos desde el cuadro hasta el rostro de Tomoyo, y pudo distinguir perfectamente la comprensión, esa comprensión que solo se encuentra cuando dos personas han experimentado lo mismo, porque él sabía, por labios de Sonomi, todo lo que la amatista había sufrido cuando su padre había muerto.

Levantó el brazo y rozó suavemente la mejilla de ella, era absurdo, pero sentía como si estuviera perdido en el mar y aquella mujer fuera su única luz de esperanza para salvarse de un futuro incierto.

Deseaba besarla. Con una intensidad tan fuerte que lo asustaba.

Vio como cerraba los ojos para recibir el beso que supuestamente él estaba a punto de darle, y la tentación lo golpeó amargamente. Apretó los labios para resistir y bajó la mano dando un paso atrás.

Al sentirlo alejarse Tomoyo abrió los parpados y lo miró sorprendida. Estaba a punto de acercarse para ella besarlo cuando él carraspeo y se giró para dar unos pasos hacia la puerta.

- Dormirás arriba, Rex y yo lo haremos aquí abajo. Ahora iré a inscribirme y luego te recogeré para ir de compras, mientras tanto puedes darle un vistazo a la casa.

Y sin más, salió del lugar dando un suave golpe a la puerta, antes de sucumbir frente a esos labios que parecían llamarlo con cada movimiento.

Se subió rápidamente al auto, lo encendió y partió. No fue hasta el primer semáforo en rojo que encontró que se detuvo a pensar. Cada parte de su cuerpo le decía que había sido un idiota al dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa.

Su agarre en el volante se hizo más fuerte, maldiciendo para sus adentros. Podría haberlo hecho, un beso no significaba que lo echaría todo a perder.

_¡No!_ volvió a maldecir… _¡Enfócate!_, se dijo. Tenía un plan, y debía seguirlo al pie de la letra hasta el final. No podía flaquear ante el primer obstáculo "_Y que obstáculo_" pensó mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro. _¡Concéntrate!_, se dijo otra vez.

- Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé – murmuró después de apoyarse en el manubrio. Solo debía mantenerse alejado de ella, darle su espacio. Tenía que dejar que aclarara sus ideas, que se conocieran más para poder dar el siguiente paso. Porque no quería que ella volviera a alejarse cuando él se acercara. Al menos eso era lo que le había dicho su prima cuando habían hablado de la amatista. Nakuru opinaba que si él seguía acercándose a Tomoyo así de rápido, pensaría que Eriol solo quería obtener algo a cambio.

Eriol soltó un insulto dirigido a sí mismo cuando recordó la expresión de Nakuru, dejándole muy claro lo que pensaban las mujeres de los hombres que cazaban como lobos hambrientos, "Depredadores" había dicho ella "Los hombres guapos, jóvenes y con dinero no buscan una relación estable hasta después de los treinta y cinco, mira las noticias y lo veras". Él no había querido provocar una mala impresión en la mujer, lo que pasaba era que al verla, al sentir esas ganas de abrazarla… Se olvidaba de todo.

Y lo que conseguía como resultado era parecer un patán. Ahora estaba decidido a rectificar la imagen que seguramente Tomoyo tenía de él.

La bocina procedente del vehículo que esperaba detrás lo hizo darse cuenta que la luz ya había cambiado. Aceleró haciendo que las ruedas sonaran sobre la calle y se dirigió hacia donde le había dicho a la amatista. Solo era una semana ¿Qué podía pasar?

….

Tres horas después, Eriol se digno a regresar. Y no porque quisiera hacerlo, si no porque no podía seguir dando vueltas por el pueblo sin hacer nada más que gastar gasolina.

La puerta emitió un leve chirrido al abrirse y el hombre hizo una mueca al pensar que Tomoyo lo oiría. Era estúpido, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar comportarse como un niño, porque comprendía mejor que nadie lo que la amatista sentía. El tira y afloja era muy entretenido, pero ya lo estaba cansando, solo por el hecho de que deseaba jalar la soga hacia el mismo lado que ella.

"_Solo un poco de tiempo"_ pensó después de cerrar la puerta. Buscó a la amatista con la mirada, sin querer llamarla. Tal vez habría sido mejor que se hubieran ido al hotel donde había encontrado habitaciones, pero la tentación de tenerla solo para él había sido mayor.

La buscó en el segundo piso, pero no la encontró, ni a ella ni al perro. Tal vez había decidido salir sola, teniendo en cuenta como había huido de ella, no lo dudaba. Le dieron ganas de golpearse, siempre que intentaba hacer algo bien, se sentía como un idiota.

Estaba a punto de volver a salir, esta vez para buscarla, cuando detecto un leve movimiento desde la parte trasera de la cabaña. Salió por los ventanales cerca del comedor y se encontró en un patio rodeado de frondosos árboles y numerosas flores. Más allá, al levantar la vista, se podía observar las montañas, hermosas y majestuosas.

Miró hacia la izquierda, y la imagen frente a sus ojos lo desarmo por completo.

Ella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente acostada en una hamaca que colgaba entre dos árboles, abrazando sutilmente al perro echado a su lado.

El juego de luces y sobras en su rostro, y el viento que rozaba su cabello dotaba la escena de una tranquilidad que le llegó al centro del pecho, tan profundo que se le olvido hasta de respirar.

En dos pasos ya estaba junto a ella. El canino se había percatado de su presencia, pero lo ignoraba deliberadamente.

Simplemente no pudo evitarlo, el impulso de tocarla fue mayor a su fuerza de voluntad y antes de darse cuenta estaba retirando un mechón de cabello, rozando su piel con la delicadeza con la que se toca a una fina artesanía de cristal.

El viento llevaba a sus fosas nasales el delicioso aroma que ella despedía. Le recordó a las flores silvestres que crecían en los riscos de las cascadas. Hermosas, puras e inalcanzables. Eso era lo que describía perfectamente, para él, a Tomoyo.

La amaba. No sabía en qué momento había sucedido, y si era sincero consigo mismo, no le importaba.

Lo único que le preocupaba era saber lo que sentía ella por él.

- _Amor… _- susurró extrañado de ese sentimiento. Aunque amara a muchas personas, no recordaba haber amado a una mujer, por el simple hecho de no haber encontrado a la indicada, incluso conocía unas cuantas que solo se habían acercado por lo que podían encontrar en su cuenta bancaria.

Cuando Tomoyo comenzó a moverse, retiró la mano como si se hubiera quemado, con lo malhumorada que seguro estaba no le agradaría encontrarlo acariciándola. Dio tres pasos hacia atrás y simuló estar muy concentrado mirando los arboles mientras ella se desperezaba.

…

Esa noche no estaba demasiado frio, en realidad estaba templado. Eran alrededor de las ocho y aunque el sol ya había desaparecido del cielo, miles de luces brillaban en el pueblo.

Habían llegado a la recepción hace quince minutos, pero se habían separado incluso antes de que Tomoyo tuviera la oportunidad que quitarse la chaqueta. Apenas a unos pasos de entrar habían visto a una mujer que parecía tener problemas, delicadamente dicho, estomacales, por lo que la amatista la había llevado al lavado. Eriol, por su parte, se encontró con un conocido y se vio obligado a entrar con él.

Los pensamientos se arremolinaron en la cabeza de Tomoyo mientras caminaba de vuelta al salón.

No dormía cuando Eriol llegó esa tarde, y estaba más que confundida por la única palabra que él había soltado mientras la tocaba. Ella también la soltaría por el solo hecho de mirarlo, porque le provocaba aquella palabra, entonces ¿ella también se la provocaba a él?

Una emoción que la hacía querer saltar de alegría se apodero de la joven, y hubiera festejado, sino hubiera llegado en ese preciso momento al salón. Debía buscar a Eriol y…

- ¿Tomoyo? – preguntó un hombre a su espalda, quien se había acercado sin que ella lo notara.

La amatista se volteo entusiasmada, deseando internamente que fuera Eriol para saltarle encima y decirle lo que sentía. Primeramente la sorpresa la invadió, pero fue remplazada rápidamente por la nostalgia y una pizca de vergüenza. Siempre le sucedía lo mismo cuando se encontraba con él.

Su cabello castaño oscuro, su piel bronceada, y su mirada profunda eran suficientes para que cualquier mujer cayera rendida frente a él con nada más que un chasquido de sus varoniles dedos. Cualquiera, menos Tomoyo, que ya lo conocía.

Hace un mes habría asegurado que Touya Kinomoto había sido el amor de su vida. Sin embargo, ahora que lo tenía en frente no sentía nada… absolutamente nada.

Trató de sonreír, aunque estaba segura que había sido un fracaso.

- Touya, que… - dudó un poco para elegir la palabra correcta – Extraño verte aquí, no sabía que producías alguna cosa.

Sus palabras habían sido dichas sin ninguna mala intención, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que él las había tomado por otro lado al ver la mueca mal disimulada.

- Sí, bueno… ya no soy el vago que conocías, Tomoyo.

La amatista se sintió extraña al escuchar su nombre de su boca, se oía como forzado, como si a él le costara pronunciarlo. Eso la molestó, el no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse dolido ante su presencia, si había sido ella la perjudicada con su relación, no él.

Prefirió contestarle con un desinteresado gesto con los hombros, mientras cogía una copa de champán de la bandeja de un mesero que estaba cerca. Touya se movió tras ella, al parecer renuente a abandonar su compañía.

- ¿Vienes en representación de tu madre? – preguntó el hombre para tratar de iniciar una conversación. Tomoyo asintió sin prestarle demasiada atención, buscando entre la gente la cabellera oscura que le interesaba.

Cuando lo encontró se quedo de piedra, completamente estática, aunque no de felicidad, sino todo lo contrario.

Su cuerpo tembló de ira al observar la mirada coqueta y la pose insinuante que esa mujer le dedicaba a Eriol. Apretó los puños para controlar su rabia… tenía que ser ella, Kaho Mizuki.

Las redondeadas curvas de la castaña relucían con ese, exageradamente, apretado vestido negro y sus piernas, blancas y torneadas, terminaban en los impecables zapatos de tacón.

"Es tan obvia" pensó mientras las ganas de cruzar los metros que las separaban y ahorcarla la comían por dentro. Se obligo a tranquilizarse, no le daría el lujo de humillarla otra vez. Porque aún podía ver su sonrisa maliciosa y presumida cuando, años atrás, la había acorralado en el pueblo para restregarle su victoria, le había arrebatado a Touya para dejarle a todo el mundo claro que ella era mejor que Tomoyo.

Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, como tampoco había dicho que Touya le había confesado haberla engañado por más de dos semanas antes de terminar la relación.

La voz de ese hombre la trajo al presente, sacándola de sus meditaciones.

- Estás hermosa… - Tomoyo le dirigió una mirada irritada, deseando que su apariencia fuera notada por otro hombre, no por él.

Esa noche se había arreglado a conciencia, solo para sacarle algún cumplido a Eriol, pero el muy idiota no había dicho nada al respecto.

Llevaba puesto un jeans oscuro, cubierto hasta debajo de la rodilla por unas botas negras de tacón grueso, y al sacarse la chaqueta, antes de entrar al salón, dejó a la vista una blusa de satín, con escote en V y mangas amplias hasta la mitad del brazo, de un fuerte color violeta.

- Hubiera sido genial que lo notaras cuando a mi me importaba – respondió con tono mordaz. No entendía porque estaba comportándose así con Touya, solo quería golpear algo, de preferencia esa reluciente sonrisa de Kaho – No tengo tiempo para esto…

Se bebió el champán de un sorbo para olvidarse de esos dos, pero cada vez sus ojos se desviaban con más frecuencia hacia ellos.

- Es la nueva conquista de Kaho – dijo Touya, quien acertadamente había seguido su mirada. La amatista deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no se le notara el sonrojo de rabia que subía a sus mejillas – Según me ha dicho, el pobre ya casi cae a sus pies…

Tomoyo sintió un dolor seco en el pecho, casi como si alguien le hubiera abierto el tórax y estrujado el corazón con ambas manos. No era cierto. No podía ser cierto. Él no podía besarla como lo hacía si estaba interesado en otra, él no era así.

- Él no es como tú.

Y con esas palabras todo estuvo claro para Tomoyo, había tratado de mantenerse alejada de Eriol porque constantemente pensaba que él actuaria de la misma manera en la que había actuado Touya. Pero Eriol no se le parecía en lo más mínimo.

Tomoyo sintió estúpidas ganas de llorar cuando las palabras de Sakura retumbaron en su cabeza. ¿Dejaría que otra se lo arrebatara frente a sus ojos? Se había equivocado, no había tiempo, si no hacia algo en ese momento, esa mujer se lo arrebataría.

"_Oh, no… Esta vez no lo permitiré"_ murmuró entre dientes, al tiempo que hacía a un lado al castaño para avanzar hacia la pareja. No tenía idea de lo que haría, solo quería… si Eriol de verdad sentía algo por ella, entonces…

Estaba decidida a conquistar al que, estaba segura, era el hombre de su vida. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el zafiro estaría rogando por un beso suyo, deseando el roce de ambas pieles, anhelando una vida juntos. Tal y como lo hacía ella en ese preciso momento.

Lucharía por Eriol, o moriría en el intento.

**…Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Tratare de comenzar con el que sigue lo antes posible. Agradezco enormemente el apoyo de todos n.n

Bien, como podrán notar, este capítulo presenta un quiebre en la historia. Se ha acabado el tira y afloja y ambos, aunque no lo sepan quieren ir hacia el mismo lado. Quise dejar muy clara la situación de Tomoyo, y aunque de la de Eriol he hablado, esta se aclarara más adelante. Me encanta la pareja que hacen estos dos. Me gusta escribir de ellos.

Bueno, una vez más repito que no es mi intención, de ninguna manera, dejar la historia a la mitad, así que tengan seguridad de que tendrá un final.

"_Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, es porque no haz amado" William Shakespeare_

Se despide… Lirio Negro.


End file.
